Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mio
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Him trama un estrategia para derrotar a sus "hijos" y a las PPG que consiste en cambiar de cuerpos a Brick y a Bombón, podrán superar esta adversidad?, que pasara entre Brick y la líder de las PPG? Lean, lean, lean! PD: se centra entre Brick y Bombón pero también habrá Butch x Bellota y no podía faltar el Boomer x Burbuja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Que inicie el plan.**_

 _ **Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…**_

 _ **Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta**_

 _ **Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!**_

 _ **Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.**_

La ciudad de Saltadilla, tan tranquila y pacifica claro siempre y cuando ¡un mostró no la esté atacando!. –Alcalde creo que es hora de que llame a las niñas- sugirió la srta. Bellum y como era costumbre se les llamo a las heroínas quienes en 1, 2 por 3 se decidieron del causante de los estragos en dicha ciudad, cansadas y algo apestosas dieron una sonrisa a los habitantes de Saltadilla, seguido de eso fueron directo a su casa para un merecido baño pero no contaban que a los 5 minutos llegaría la banda gangrena. -¡Diablos! ¿nunca se cansan?- grito colérica Bellota, las 2 hermanas solo suspiraron y el trio partió para continuar con su labor, siempre era lo mismo día tras día, no había descanso lo único que las reconfortaba era la gratitud de su pueblo.

Las cosas continuaron por unos años hasta que un día el alcalde, los mostros y las chicas súper poderosas llegaron a un tratado. –Ustedes mostros no podrán destruir ninguna propiedad de la ciudad a cambio nosotros como buenos ciudadanos les brindaremos nuestros servicios y todo lo que Saltadilla pueda brindarles en dado caso que uno de ustedes rompa con las clausulas establecidas en dicha acta las chicas súper poderosas de nombre Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota tendrán total libertad de aprenderlos con o sin violencia sin embargo mientras ustedes sigan con las normas jurídicas de lo establecido, ellas no podrán tocarles ni un pelo, tanto ustedes como ellas podrán estar en total libertad de andar por la calle ¿Aceptan?- termino de explicar el papel que tenía en sus manos el alcalde, este día acabaría, claro si los mostros aceptaban, acabarían las batallas sin descanso para nuestras nenas que ya tenían sus 14 años y lo que ahora más anhelaban era una vida "normal" . –Guuarrr- contesto uno de los tantos malosos dando a entender un "si" por respuesta puesto que levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha una vez sellado el trato y firmado por los presentes todo quedo establecido y de ahora en adelante los mostros, los ciudadanos y las chicas vivirían en armonía o al menos eso creían…

En las cavernas de la oscuridad, más allá de las cloacas, se encontraban en el mundo de Him, Mojo jojo, peludito y princesa estaban furiosos "no podemos destruir la ciudad por que seremos exiliados" " ¡Es una estupidez!" "Ese alcalde no tiene madera, todo debería ser propiedad de peludito" eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaban en la sala de estar, Him solo rodo sus ojos. –Silencio, sé que fue una tontería lo que propusieron pero no se preocupen mis colegas tengo un plan para esto- dijo con malicia, su risa daba miedo en un instante la princesa estaba escondida detrás de mojo y este detrás de peludito y este a su vez enfrente tenía a su banjo enfrente suyo. –Mi plan tomara cierto tiempo ya que antes necesito ver algunas cuestiones de nuestras queridas niñas y de ellos también- explico mientras movía su tenaza y enfrente de ellos aparecían 2 grandes pantallas, la de la izquierda dejaba ver lo que nuestras 3 súper heroínas estaban haciendo hoy día y por otro lado tenemos a los chicos súper jocosos.

-Bueno Him nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el simio y sin más los 3 abandonaron el lugar dejando a Él formulando el plan. 3 años mas tarde…

-Bombón ¡apresúrate!- dijo una rubia de ojos azules como el mar, si era ella nada más y nada menos que la tierna Burbuja los años le sentaron muy bien, se desarrolló de una manera impresionante, grandes pechos y caderas ahora utilizaba maquillaje, no demasiado ya que no pretendía parecer una ramera, de vez en cuando dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas con las bellas faldas que compraba cada que iba de shopping con sus amigas del colegio, sus coletas no cambiaron sin embargo sus chongos ahora le llegaban hasta su busto sin duda una belleza. Bombón por su lado siempre trato de dar un buen ejemplo para sus hermanas así que vestía la mayor parte del tiempo de manera formal, camisas de botones claro siempre en un tono rosado, pantalones negros de vestir y unos zapatos cómodos a diferencia de Burbuja que cumpliendo sus 15 años empezó a andar con los tacones. –Ya voy hermana, solo unos minutos más- se defendió la pelinaranja, era la jefe de grupo y tenía que dejar todo listo para los próximos estudiantes una vez terminando tomo su mochila y salió del salón, ambas hermanas caminaron hasta las afueras del gran edificio y fueron directo a las canchas de softball el deporte favorito de Bellota donde nadie la podía vencer y hacia trizas a todas las jóvenes incluso a algunos chicos. -¡Bellota! ¡ya es hora de irnos!- grito la ojirosa, la joven de cabellera negra golpeo la pelota y emprendió su recorrido cuando llego a ultima base sus amigas de inmediato la abrazaron. -¡Ganamos!- exclamaron las chicas.

De un segundo a otro ya la tenían arriba. -¡Eres la mejor Bellota!- dijo Karen, una de sus amigas más cercanas era de tez morena, ojos caramelo y su cabello le llegaba a los hombros muy lacio. –Bueno celebramos más tarde, mis hermanas me esperan- y con eso la bajaron acto seguido tomo su mochila y salió en dirección a sus hermanas, ella era por así decirlo 90,60,90 , su cuerpo no había sido tan desarrollado como el de Burbuja ni Bombón pero eso no le importaba mientras pudiera jugar lo que le gusta era más que feliz, su cabello negro le llegaba un poco demás debajo de los hombros siempre lo traía recogido, odiaba la idea de tenerlo suelto como la mayoría de las señoritas su vestimenta siempre era cómoda por los deportes en esos momentos tenia puesto una blusa de tirantes verde y un short negro con sus tenis del mismo color, el trio era inseparable y desde el día en que dejaron de utilizar sus poderes disfrutaron de todos los beneficios de un estudiante "normal", el profesor era sencillo si sus hijas eran felices, el también.

Por otro lado en una ciudad llamada "las Vegas" que es mayormente conocida como "la ciudad que nunca duerme" se encontraban 3 jóvenes en una gran fiesta, si así es eran los RRB cada uno había crecido con diferentes gustos pero seguían siendo unidos, si uno tenía problemas esos problemas eran de los 3, disfrutar de los lujos que tenían era algo bueno de ser hijos de Him, algo tenía que tener ese demonio pero bueno nos centramos en un cuarto donde al parecer había mucha acción para un chico pelinaranja que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con una zorra. –Vamos Brick se más amable- dialogo con dificultad la mujerzuela, el joven en vez de frenar un poco empezó a aumentar las embestidas. –Cállate mujer, yo hago lo que quiera- unos cuantos gemidos y acciones más, ambos llegaron al clímax Brick rápidamente se incorporó y se posiciono enzima de ella, la joven quedo con los ojos abiertos ¿Cómo era posible? No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, ella estaba agotada. -¿Lista?- le pregunto ansioso por continuar con su actividad favorita, ella aterrada lo empujo con las fuerzas que le quedaban y se envolvió en las sabanas, como pudo tomo sus prendas. –Estás loco ya no quiero hacerlo más- y se escabullo de la habitación dejando de cierta manera incomplacido al ojirojo. –Va, ramera.

-Vamos Butch ¡aposte por ti!- grito un joven de apariencia bien vestida, cabello rubio y ojos color miel su nombre era Mike, era un buen amigo de Butch en esos momentos estaba librando el ojiverde una batalla de fuerza (venciditas) contra otro tipo que se miraba de mucho musculo pero claro ¿Qué humano le puede ganar a los RRB? Solo 3 segundos que empezó el duelo Butch mando a volar al tipo dejándolo así con la victoria y la riqueza. –Así se hace campeón- dijo Mike, Butch solo sonrío complacido, le gustaba ver que nadie era un digno oponente bueno aunque a veces eso fastidiaba los únicos oponentes buenos eran sus hermanos. –Bueno ya es hora de buscar a Boomer y Brick para irnos- dijo Mike a lo que el chico de melena negra asintió.

-Entonces preciosa ¿a qué horas salimos tu y yo?- sin duda Boomer se había convertido en el casanova del grupo, era lindo y sabía que frases utilizar al momento de conseguir alguna chica, no abusaba de ellas como lo solía hacer Brick, el simplemente le gustaba una chica la conquistaba después andaba con ella unos días y si le gustaba otra la terminaba sin importar que, e iba por su próxima presa. –Boomer hora de irnos- dijo Butch mientras lo tomaba del cuello, Boomer no había cambiado mucho aun mostraba esa inocencia en sus ojos a pero lo coscolino él solito lo aprendió esa noche llevaba smoking al igual que sus hermanos pero el suyo era de color celeste, el de Butch y Brick era negro segundos después solo se cómo Butch lleva arrastrando a su hermano y Mike a un lado del ojiverde. -¡Llámame linda!- dijo Boomer y la chica solo sonrío, había cautivado su corazón. –Hora de irnos- dijo Brick que estaba en la puerta principal, esperándolos, ellos asintieron y se fueron al gran hotel de las Vegas. –Bueno Mike gracias por traernos hasta mañana- dijo Butch y le cerró las puertas en sus narices. -¿Cómo les fue en el lugar? Yo gane mucho dinero pero como siempre Mike quiso el 50%- explico el joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras iba al refri por una cerveza, les hizo señas a sus hermanos para saber si querían una y los 2 asintieron. –Bueno yo me tire a una tipa pero la muy idiota no quiso la segunda ronda, supongo que nadie soporta a mi amiguito- esclareció Brick mientras reía. –Las humanas son tan débiles pero son fáciles de seducir me pregunto ¿habrá alguna que no caiga tan fácil?- dijo Boomer mientras destapaba la cerveza de manera elegante. –Eso es porque te vas por lo más fácil "bebe"- contesto Brick de forma burlona, esto enrojeció a Boomer y chillo " ¡no soy un bebe!" entonces los 3 se soltaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de las chicas, para ser exactos en la habitación de la rubia quien se encontraba textiando con su novio. –Te amo mucho- susurro para sí Burbuja, ella no podía ser feliz su novio se llamaba Brandon iba en clase de natación con ella llevaban ya 2 años de relación maravillosa " _te quiero mi dulce Bubbles, buenas noches"_ después de ese mensaje la chica fue víctima de Morfeo. En las cavernas de la maldad y odio se encontraba Him mirando a sus 6 víctimas mientras hacia un hechizo. –Llego la hora- dijo y sin más lanzo unas palabras raras mismas que se centraron en los cuerpos de bombón y Brick…

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Soy hombre?, soy mujer?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Soy hombre?, soy mujer?.**_

 _ **Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…**_

 _ **Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta**_

 _ **Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!**_

 _ **Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.**_

Si había algo que podían hacer era demasiado tarde ya que los 2 habían cambiado de cuerpos y con decir 2 me refiero a Bombón y Brick, tardarían en darse cuenta pues son víctimas de Morfeo pero al despertar ¿Qué pasara?...

POV Bombón.

- _¡Brick despierta! ¡tenemos hambre!-_ Mis sueños eran tan gloriosos y de repente escucho esas voces molestas llamadome, no lo peor del caso es que me confunden con el tarado de Brick, ese patán y yo somos tan diferentes. - _¡Con un demonio Brick ya párate!-_ ¿esa era la voz de Butch? ¿gritándome? ¿Quién rayos se cree ese granuja? Además estoy muy cómoda en mi… ¿habitación? No me había percatado ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos observe que ya no estaba en mi cuarto, tome las sabanas y las apreté pero rápidamente las solté al percatarme que eran de seda fina y color rojo cuando yo siempre eh usado un tono rosado, mire por todos lados y pude darme cuenta que donde sea que me encontrara era como una mansión en el cuarto donde me encontraba parecía que eran los 3 cuartos juntos de mis hermanas con el mío, tenía baño propio y se miraba muy grande creo que incluso tiene yacusi continúe observando todo de cabo a rabo sin pararme de la cama simplemente giraba mi cabeza hasta que pude ver un gran armario y a su lado un espejo grande donde bien podría verme, eso llamo mi atención y cuando estaba por quitarme las sabanas, lo vi, mis manos ¡no eran de mujer! ¡eran de hombre!. _-¿Qué rayos?, contrólate Bombón esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-_ me dije para tranquilizarme pero mi angustia creció cuando observe un bulto debajo de las sabanas que me cubrían, algo grande para mi gusto eso me asusto pero tenía que saber qué diablos era después de todo soy una súper poderosa y tengo poderes sea lo que sea puedo acabar con ello.

Lentamente acerque "mi mano" y tome la sabana, tenía miedo y cerré los ojos muy fuerte después alce la sabana muy alto para que me dejase ver qué diablos era, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, tenía una trusa roja y una camisa de tirantes blanca pero eso no me asusto lo que me perturbo era que tenía un pene y este ¡ esta recto! -¡Ahhhhhh!- grite lo más que pude creo que fue mi mayor error, al gritar de lo sorprendida me moví demasiado de la cama supongo porque segundos después me encontraba en el piso con la sabana tapando mi cara, cuando me la quite los vi… Butch y Boomer . –Trágame tierra- pensé rápidamente me puse de pie y me prepare para una batalla sin embargo ellos me miraron extrañados, yo baje mi guardia y los mire igual. -¿Qué diablos te sucede?- hablo Butch frunciendo el ceño maldigo la hora en que voltee para verlo, estaba sin camisa y traía un bóxer verde que lo hacía ver ¡tremendo! Y Boomer oh por Dios creo que Burbuja se habría desmallado mirando semejante aparato reproductor masculino. –Brick ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto el ojiazul, siempre el más tierno al igual que yo traía una camisa de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver su bien marcado abdomen, sin duda alguna estos chicos no estuvieron de vagos, entonces reaccione. -¿Brick?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca entonces ellos de la nada empezaron a reírse. –A mi querido hermano ya sé por qué te alarmaste aunque me extraña si es normal en todos los hombres y más que tú que has estado con cuanta mujer se te atraviese te sorprendas por un E-R-E-C-C-I-O-N.

La última palabra de Butch sonó tan lento en mi cabeza, necesitaba procesar lo que me estaba diciendo ¿yo Brick? ¿Es una pesadilla?. –Alguien pellízqueme- y enseguida sentí como Boomer hizo mi petición, chille algo molesta. –Ya contrólate Brick, sabes bien cómo lidiar con ese problemita- me dijo Butch y la verdad no lo sabía. –Deja de llamarme Brick, mi nombre es Bombón- le dije ya fastidiada pero esto solo hizo que me miraran más raro. -¿te golpeaste fuerte? O ¿acaso ya sueñas con tu contraparte? Apresúrate que tenemos hambre y quiero comer fuera del hotel, la comida esta asquerosa- diálogo Butch segundos más tarde los hermanos salieron y me dejaron sola, confundida y frustrada ya tenía la certeza de que no era una pesadilla sin embargo tenía que comprobarlo me dirigí hasta el espejo grande pero con los ojos cerrados y después de 5 minutos respire hondo y abrí con lentitud mis ojos quede atónita no podía creerlo era Brick pero también yo ¡yo era Brick! Y aun teníamos un problemita ¡su amigo recto! Casi me desmayo lo bueno que pude sostenerme camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha, asqueada por tener que tocar el miembro de un hombre ¡Diuu! Después de una hora larga de ducharme me dispuse a secarme ¡otra tortura! Pero gracias a Dios la cosa esa ya se había puesto normal, busque la ropa apropiada para ponerme, una polo roja unos jeas negros y unos tenis negros con rojo y tome la gorra que siempre le había visto a mi archienemigo y me la puse minutos después baje y ya no estaban Butch ni Boomer pero me dejaron una nota en la mesa y me dispuse a leerla. – _Eres un tarado, espero que no pretendieras que te esperáramos toda una hora mientras de dabas una ducha, nos fuimos a comer a donde siempre ya sabes si nos alcanzas o no apestoso. Atte. Butch-_ suspire un poco al menos tendría un momento para analizar las cosas bien y saber que rayos paso, lo único que recuerdo era que me dormí y simplemente desperté ¡siendo Brick! Ni siquiera sé si esto es un castigo por el de arriba, suspire y me tire en el sillón, uno muy costoso por cierto empecé a admirar todo el lugar sin duda vivían bien pero no esperaba algo, escuche como el vidrio de la ventana se rompió y ahí estaba yo o quiero decir ¿Brick?. –Tenemos que hablar rosadita.

POV Brick.

De esos días en que tengo mucha pereza para levantarme pero no sabría cuánto más aguantaría sin ir al baño me levante muy perezosamente y camine directo al w.c. justo cuando estaba por abrir mi bóxer me doy cuenta que no tiene la ranura que debía no le tome importancia así que me baje los calzoncillos (y deberás que soy idiota cuando estoy dormido por que no sentí siquiera que eran de mujer) el caso es que cuando quiero agarrar a mi amiguito para hacer mis necesidades ¡no está!. -¿Qué carajos?- solté y abrí mis ojos bueno de echo el no sentir a mi amiguito fue lo que me despertó de golpe entonces miro que estoy en un estúpido cuerpo de mujer ¿Por qué a mi? Maldición. –Esperen ¿Estos son pechos?- me cuestione aterrorizado al darme cuenta que en el lugar donde deben estar mis pezones masculinos, estaban unos de una mujer algo plana para mi gusto. -¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué mierdas!- grite, lo mejor que pude haber hecho ya que una rubia de ojos azules entro a mi habitación o al menos eso pensaba, se miraba realmente buena y es cuando maldije que me hubieran puesto en un cuerpo de mujer que no tenía grandes atributos. -¡Bombón!, cariño ¿Estas bien?- esa idiota me llamo Bombón ¿yo que tengo que ver con la PPG? Si no eh sabido de ellas en años bueno al menos me dejaba admirar su tremenda figura, esa bata de fina seda color celeste dejaba ver sus piernas y su busto resaltaba tan bien… esperen… la rubia. -¿Qué sucede?- escuche hablar a una pelinegra ¡qué diablos! ¡las PGG! Las piezas empezaron a tomar forma… yo era Bombón, caí al piso mirando a la nada en eso la rubia se me acerca y me abraza, pude sentir su enorme busto ¡genial! Algo bueno tenía que sacar de aquí. –Tranquila sé que los días en que llega Andrés son malos pero todo estará bien- ¿Quién diablos es Andrés? ¿Acaso la líder ya tenía novio? ¡Es ridículo! Con este cuerpo lo dudo después Burbuja creo que se llama empezó a decir cursilerías y de un momento a otro me ayudo a levantarme la contraparte de Butch se fue de inmediato y aproveche para acomodar mi cabeza en las grandes tetas de Burbuja. –Boomer me odiarías- pensé de todas formas él nunca lo sabrá y esta chica inocente piensa que me está consolando bueno lo está logrando y valla de qué manera, estuve abrazándola por unos segundos hasta que ella sola se zafo de mí. –Eso no nena- me susurre entonces hice como que me trómpese y me agarre de la cadera de la chica haciendo que ambas cayéramos al piso. –Bombón será mejor que te vistas, tenemos que irnos a la escuela- escuche lo que dijo y me fastidio, arruino el momento, habría sido tan genial tener sexo con esa PPG, quizás ella si era de mi calibre, ni hablar.

Cuando se fue me levante con pereza y camine hasta el baño después de darme una merecida ducha como Dios manda (claro que si estaba en un cuerpo de mujer aprovecharía al máximo esto, toque cada parte de Bombón y valla que no está del todo mal la rosadita) me envolví en una toalla y cuando me puse una para el cabello me mire al espejo, esta chica tenía sus momentos de belleza sin pensarlo tire la toalla que ocultaba los atributos de Bombón y me dispuse a apreciarla un poco, la curiosidad me gano y aunque ya los había tocado para darme la ducha los volví a tocar, esos pechos que me hacían sentir muy bien al masajearlos. -¡Apresúrate Bombón o llegaremos tarde!- escuche a la fastidiosa pero sabrosa Burbuja, suspire resignado pero después tendría tiempo para disfrutar de este cuerpo me dispuse a buscar algo de ropa, esta chica ¡sí que era nerd! Pura ropa formal, una vez teniendo lista la ropa casual me dispuse a mi mayor tortura: ponerme un sostén. -¡Estúpida cosa!- chille molesto, llevaba 30 segundos luchando con esa cosa me moleste tanto que solté la prenda de mala gana y la queme con mi laser. –Bueno nenas les tocara ir libres, disfruten este día- dije con gracia mientras les depositaba un beso, no pregunten como acto seguido me puse una polo rosada y unos jeans con unos converse negros me recogí la cabellera con una coleta y le coloque un moño lo más característico de Bombón. En el almuerzo con las nenas me entere de cosas interesantes como por ejemplo que la ojiazul tenía novio ¿Quién lo diría no? La tierna como yo la recordaba les gano a estas idiotas jaja.

-Hora de irnos- dijo Bellota pero entonces pensé ¿Desde cuándo eh sido tan bueno como para ir a la ridícula escuela? Soy Brick, a la mierda todo y entonces se me ocurrió que cuando emprendimos la caminata para la escuela me separe de ellas sigilosamente y volé rumbo al gran hotel donde sabría qué hallaría respuestas, al llegar todo estaba tranquilo. –Debieron salir- fue mi conclusión ya que Butch es tremendamente escandaloso sin pensarlo entre por la ventana rompiéndola y algunos vidrios saltando cercas de mí, ninguno me lastimo ni nada cuando me puse de pie, la vi o bueno me vi ¿Cómo es? No lo sé el caso es que me entienden, yo estaba serio y ella tenía cara de pocos amigos más bien parecía asustada. –Tenemos que hablar rosadita- le dije mientras caminaba directo al mueble donde se encontraba mi cuerpo sentado, tome asiento y exhale. –Eres Bombón ¿Verdad?- cuestione con rapidez.

Mi cuerpo movió la cabeza dando a entender un "si" . –Tenemos problemas rosadita, grandes problemas.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Saltadilla

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Iriii: Gracias por tu post y tu consejo, lo seguiré y lo tomare mucho en cuenta :)! saludos!.**_

 _ **MariiDii: Gracias por leer mi fic y me da gusto que te agrade la trama, XD jaja, saludos!.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Saltadilla.**_

 _ **Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…**_

 _ **Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta**_

 _ **Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!**_

 _ **Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.**_

Quiero una explicación nena ¡yo necesito mi masculinidad!- dijo el ojirojo un poco molesto al mismo tiempo que se aplastaba en el sillón, Bombón solo estaba callada no sabía que decir. –Y ¿bien? ¿no vas a decir nada?- cuestiono Brick mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Qué quieres que diga?, estoy igual o peor de confundida que tú.

-Perfecto solo eso me faltaba, pensé que como tú eres la líder de esas tontas podrías darme alguna explicación de este problema- Esclareció el joven quien resignado se paró y se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza cuando se dispuso a destaparla y tomar un trago sintió un manotazo sobre su mano y acto seguido el líquido estaba en el piso y la botella a unos cuantos centímetros de la costosa alfombra. -¡Idiota! ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Esa cerveza es deliciosa- chillo Brick, la joven enrojeció de sus mejillas y le grito " ¡No intoxicaras a mi cuerpo con tu alcohol!", Brick sonrió perverso.

-Nena pero la cerveza no tiene nada de malo preocúpate cuando me tenga que asear ¿no lo crees?- al tiempo que dialogaba esa sensual frase se acercaba paso a paso hacia su presa, Bombón por unos segundos olvido que estaba en un cuerpo de hombre a pesar de la diferencia de poder Brick la tenía bajo control con esos ojos llenos de maldad. –Eres un cerdo, no te atrevas a jugar con mi cuerpo- contesto nerviosa la líder de las PPG, seguía retrocediendo y el caminaba más y más hacia ella. –Bueno pues encuentra la forma para que volvamos a la normalidad y yo no tenga que aguantar más eso aunque sabes no esta tan mal después de todo- se detuvo un momento y poso su mano sobre su barbilla. –Tu hermana Burbuja sí que se puso tremendamente bue..- no supo en que momento su presa había tomado valor para darle una bofetada segundos después se encontraba en el piso y ahora Bombón había tomado el control, se posiciono enzima de él, lo tomo de la camisa y molesta dialogo: No te atrevas a hacerle algo a mis hermanas Brick.

Pero digamos que nuestro Brick nunca le ha importado nada ni lo hará, mientras pueda complacer sus necesidades eso le basta, este juego con la líder de las PPG se había puesto interesante, el también jugaría después de todo el conoce su cuerpo como la palma de su mano. –Dime preciosa ¿A qué jugaremos? ¿quieres despeinarme la cotorrita?- dialogo con sarna haciendo que la ojirosada se ruborizara. -¡idiota!- chillo ella.

-Oye Brick ya llega…- Butch habría continuado con su frase de no ser que vio una escena un tanto tentadora. –Cielos no sabía que estarías activo a estas horas Brick y apenas son las 9 am bueno dejo que sigas con lo tuyo vámonos Boomer, Brick tiene "Acción"- y sin decir más los hermanos se fueron una vez cerraron la puerta Bombón se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá. –Quiero mi cuerpo…- susurro la chica, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse cristalinos, estaba por romper en llanto. –Por favor no quiero que derrames lagrimas odio que las mujeres hagan eso- esclareció con fastidio el joven.

-Eres un insensible Brick pero claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de un RRB? Son estúpidos, pervertidos y sobre todo idiotas- la líder se puso de pie y esperaba irse pero el brazo de Brick la detuvo, ella se soltó bruscamente. –No me toques.

-Escucha rosadita ni tu ni yo sabemos que rayos pasa aquí pero por el momento creo que es mejor que tú y yo hagamos la paces ¿ok? Será mejor que tu…- antes de que Brick pudiera terminar su frase fue atacado por un rayo láser proveniente del pasillo, Bombón miro con horror la escena en cuestión de segundos el cuarto lujoso se transformó en un basurero, de los escombros salió Brick con la camisa rasgada, unos cuantos rasguños y un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio inferior. -¡Brick! Es una de las PGG ¿Por qué rayos no la atacaste?- chillo Butch, Boomer solo era espectador de la batalla.

Bombón deseaba que se la tragara la tierra en esos instantes, conoció a su contraparte bastante bien hace tiempo como para no saber lo que venía después: Una batalla medieval sin embargo le sorprendió lo que Brick dijo al salir de los escombros. –Están interrumpiendo nuestro ayuntamiento carnal ¿Saben?- dijo mientras se incorporaba, Bombón se puso más que colorada entonces los RRB empezaron a reírse. -¡no inventes Brick! ¿Enserio? Tendrás sexo con una PPG no sé qué tan desesperado estas jaja- se burló Butch.

" _Deberías mirar a Burbuja a ver si dices lo mismo imbécil"_ pensó Brick de un momento a otro el líder de los RRB se acercó de manera melosamente a Bombón y con su mano derecha le dio estaba tocando el gluteo esto automáticamente provoco que la joven diera un respingo. –Estate quieta y ayúdame ¿Quieres?- le susurro el chico minutos después lograron zafarse del embrollo de los RRB y digamos que terminaron en la habitación de Brick pues se suponía tendrían ayuntamiento carnal.

-Brick yo quiero decir tú tienes que regresar a Saltadilla, tengo deberes como la jefa de grupo que soy entre otros asuntos- explicaba Bombón. –Mira rosadita ya me estas fastidiando y apenas nos reencontramos me iré pero tienes que convencer a mis hermanos de que volvamos a Saltadilla de alguna manera ¿entendiste?- la chica trago saliva y asintió, Brick sonrió le gustaba tener el control sin más que hablar opto por irse " ¡Brick!" lo llamo ella, el giro y levanto la ceja en señal de que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. –No se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido con mi cuerpo o te arrepentirás- sentencio la joven y se fue directo al baño, tenía que procesar todo lo que ocurrió hoy, Brick sonrió y salió volando.

En la ciudad de Saltadilla para ser exactos en el departamento de un joven llamado Brandon, se encontraba la bella Burbuja viendo una película de terror con su enamorado ambos se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá, tapados con una cobija pues el clima hacia que la joven tuviera frio, el tenia uno su brazo izquierdo para abrazarla y saborear cada parte de ella. –Burbuja ¿podemos jugar?- le susurro el joven mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de la joven. –Brandon… siempre jugamos esta vez hay que ver la película- se defendió mientras trataba de resistirse a los besos tan pasionales que el joven le provocaba, era muy difícil Brandon la conocía perfectamente sabía que los besos en el cuello eran su punto débil. –Vamos Bubbles solo un ratito- suplico el joven, la seguía besando provocando leves gemidos de placer en la tierna Burbuja que de inocente ya no tiene nada, minutos más tarde los jóvenes se encontraban dándose placer uno al otro…

Sin duda este día había estado lleno de sorpresas y parecía que nunca acabarían, en la casa del profesor Utonio quien se encontraba desde hace un par de horas haciendo las compras de los víveres, solo se hallaban Brick y su amiga la soledad, Bellota se quedó en casa de su mejor amiga Karen y Burbuja bueno ella seguía con Brandon. –Creo que es hora de darme otro merecido baño- dijo para si Brick mientras se hacía ideas pervertidas con el dulce y virginal cuerpo de Bombón, una vez que tomo la ducha que como se volvió costumbre favorita de él, tardarse como una hora ya que le encantaba sentir todo el cuerpo de la PPG ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de tocarla de esa manera? Ala vez era el paraíso pero también la desdicha, no podía tener acción sin su fiel amigo, una vez que termino de ducharse se envolvió en una toalla y salió en dirección a buscar unos calzones apropiados y con apropiados me refiero a cómodos. –Este estará bien- dijo mientras tomaba uno de color rosado como todos los demás pero algo llamo su atención cuando tomo el calzón y giro se regresó y observo con detenimiento el cajón, había una prenda íntima muy bonita de color rojo, soltó lo que traía en la mano y tomo el calzón, su mente se nublo un poco, empezó a fantasear con la dueña de esa prenda, la acaricio y acto seguido la acerco a sus fosas nasales para tratar de impregnar lo más que pudiera ese aroma. –Que bien huele- pensó el chico.

-Bombón necesito que…- entro como burro sin mecate el profesor Utonio a la habitación y miro lo que su nena estaba haciendo, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y arqueo una ceja. -¿Bombón?.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Toca antes de entrar! Con un demonio- chillo molesto Brick mientas se le caía el calzón y se ponía rojo rojo como pudo oculto la prenda detrás suyo. –Solo te aviso que ya está la cena e hija no es que me meta pero creo que no es sano que olfatees tus propios olores- contesto el profesor y dejo a Brick totalmente avergonzado una vez que el profesor cerró la puerta, Brick lanzo los calzones que se estrellaron con la pared.

-¿Dices que volvamos a Saltadilla? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque haya esta un culito que te satisface?- interrogo Butch que se haya jugando Xbox junto con Boomer, Bombón ya llevaba más de una hora debatiendo el regreso a su querida ciudad, entonces tuvo una idea, se puso enfrente de ellos 2, enchicharro el Xbox. -¡Oye!- chillaron ambos hermanos molestos pero las chicas también tienen su límite. -¡Escúchenme pedazos de estiércol! Regresaremos a Saltadilla porque yo lo ordeno, si yo quiero ver a la rosadita para complacer mis necesidades que les valga ustedes son totalmente libres de hacerlo también ¿entendido? Salimos mañana rumbo a Saltadilla- finalizo y sin más se fue al cuarto dejando a los RRB un poco inquietos. –Yo quería seguir matando zombis- dialogo triste Boomer, Butch sonrió con maleza. –Mi querido Boomer si nosotros regresamos a Saltadilla ¿no crees que será divertido visitar a las nenas?.

-¿Hablas de nuestras contrapartes? Ni hablar no quiero ver a la mía era muy fastidiosa y melosa- dijo con asco el chiquillo Butch le dio un golpe en el brazo. –No seas maricon tal vez los años les sentaron bien hay que sacarle provecho si vamos a ir a esa estúpida ciudad- explico el pelinegro, tenía planes de ver a Bellota, su Bellota.

-¡Va!- En cuanto al ojiazul él no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a Saltadilla ¿para qué ver a Burbuja otra vez? Le tría malos recuerdos ( por el hecho de que no le gustaban las niñas en aquel entonces)…

Flashback

 _-Vallan y destrúyanlas- ordeno Him a los renacidos chicos super jocosos, el trio agradecido de cierta manera salieron de las penumbras de la oscuridad y se dirigían rumbo a su misión, acabar con las power puff girls, al llegar a Saltadilla empezaron con lo habitual, destruir y destruir._

 _-Pronto vendrán esas tontas, atentos- dijo Brick y segundos más tarde se miraron 3 colores en el cielo en dirección a donde estaban ellos, aterrizaron y efectivamente eran ellas. –Volvieron ¿pero cómo?- dijo sorprendida la líder y hermana mayor de las niñas._

 _Los chicos sonrieron, Butch empezó a hacer un baile ridículo ya que moría de ganas de pelear. –Nena nosotros volvimos desde muy lejos solo para acabarlas jaja- contesto Brick. –Chicas creo que lo que ellos necesitan es miel- dijo Bombón haciendo referencia a unos besitos tiernos en eso la más inocente de las 3 empezar a saltar y alzar la mano. -¡Yo elijo al güero! ¡quiero al güero!- tanto Bellota como la pelinaranja no entendía a su hermana, es decir era un criminal ¿Cómo podía pensar en si quiera darle un beso? Pero en fin ni hablar se apresuraron y empezó la batalla, ya saben que paso después._

Fin del flashback.

Al día siguiente, 2 largas horas transcurrieron desde que partieron de las Vegas y llegaron a su destino por fin, era raro pero todo era parte del plan de Him, ordeno que princesa los hospedara en su casa y así fue, llegaron con la niña malcriada quien los recibió no con la mejor actitud pero no tenía más remedio, de todos los villanos sin duda alguna el peor era Him y era mejor estar de su lado que en su contra…

-Bueno son bien venidos a la mansión yo me iré al colegio- explico con rapidez, tomo su mochila y ordeno a todos los empleados que los atendieran muy bien o si no serían despedidos. –Yo iré a pasear un rato- dijo Boomer, el tierno e inocente RRB no se imaginaba lo que sus ojos verían, mientras paseaba por las calles de la ciudad paso cercas de un cine y miro una larga fila. - _¿Por qué habrá tanta gente?-_ se cuestionó de un momento a otro las personas una vez que abrió la taquilla empezaron a empujar para comprar los boletos puesto que era el estreno de una película tratada sobre vampiros. -¡Oigan! ¡cuidado!- dijo el rubio después sintió como alguien lo golpeo en la espalda, esto lo había hecho más que enfurecer y al girarse miro a la mujer más bella que había visto en su corta vida.

Era rubia, de ojos azules como el, tez blanca y tenía unos enormes pechos, su blusa de botones solo hacía que los chicos admiraran más su belleza física, la blusa que traía la joven le llegaba arriba del ombligo era de color blanca y traía puesto un pantalón celeste que le llegaba a las caderas, una sandalias del mismo color y 2 coletas preciosas, su cabello era lacio y hermoso, su cara era como la de un ángel no era como las otras chicas que se pintarrajeaban, ella solo usaba un poco de maquillaje y eso bastaba para verse sumamente bella. –Lo siento- fueron las palabras de la joven, Boomer estaba como idiota pero su felicidad se acabó al ver como un chico bien vestido de tez aperlada y ojos claros llegaba y la saludaba de un beso dando a entender que él era su novio. -¿Todo bien Bubbles?- y ahí Boomer entendió todo, ella era Burbuja, su archienemiga.

-Todo perfecto amor, vamos que se nos hace tarde para entrar a la función- se tomaron de la mano y se adentraron en el local, Boomer aún seguía tirado en el piso procesando todo lo que escucho ¿novio? ¿Cómo? En unos instantes giro para verla y entonces cruzo mirada con ella, algo había sentido pero no sabía que era solo entendía que anhelaba una cosa: Matar al tipo.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 Boomer y Butch

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **MariiDii: Gracias por leer mi fic nuevamente y en este capitulo se centra mas en boomer x burbbles espero que igual te guste :) saludos!.**_

 ** _Nogizaka Haruka: Que linda por decir que mi fic ya para fav, espero que este capitulo te guste por que se centra en bubbles x boomer, saludos!._**

 ** _Guest: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo : ) y espero que te guste la trama que tomara esta historia...ya estoy preparando el final pero no antes de que las parejitas se acomoden bien :P._**

 ** _NOTA: POR CUESTIONES ESCOLARES TAL VEZ TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC, PERO TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LO TERMINARE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE :D GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE GRAN FIC!. LOS QUIERO ZELAYA!._**

 _ **Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…**_

 _ **Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta**_

 _ **Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!**_

 _ **Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.**_

 ** _Nota: el fragmento de la cansion que recuerda Boomer se llama "Amor del bueno de reyli barba" y les dejo el link: watch?v=86DKi0ce27E_**

POV Boomer.

Desde que mojo nos creó yo siempre eh sido el inocente y el que aborrece la idea de estar con una niña, no soy homosexual sin embargo no me dejaran mentir en que cuando se es niño(a) nos parece estúpido tener una relación con alguien del sexo opuesto, en mi caso yo siempre odie la idea de algo con mi contraparte Burbuja, era muy tierna y en ocasiones estúpida, recuerdo como si fuera ayer que siempre lloraba por todo. Mojo nos creó con la finalidad de que cada uno de nosotros acabara con ellas y aunque al principio teníamos las de ganar ellas lograron hacernos pedazos con ridículos besos ¿pueden creerlo? ¡estúpidos besos nos derrotaron! Después Him nos revivió para continuar con la misión: Destruir a las chicas súper poderosas.

Y bueno digamos que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, nuevamente teníamos ventaja pero supieron darnos un golpe inesperado y ¡pam! Otra vez derrotados por ellas… ¡eran tan fastidiosas! ¡sobre todo cuando la rubia me besaba! ¡asco! Him no fue tal malo y nos dejó vivir, la mejor decisión que tomamos fue el de largarnos de Saltadilla claro que esto fue orden de Brick y también fue su elección volver aquí, aun no entiendo bien que planea pero sea lo que sea estoy preparado.

Los años pasan y no son en vano, nosotros al igual que ellas cambiamos, Brick es un idiota obsesionado con el sexo, Butch por su parte es extremadamente violento y adicto a los deportes y videojuegos, yo por mi parte aprendí a seducir con rapidez a chicas y conseguir lo que quiera aunque les confesare que aún sigo virgen al contrario de mis hermanos, que la perdieron a los 15 y 16 en fin a lo que quiero llegar es que después del encuentro con Burbuja no eh dejado de pensar en ella, se adentró en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. – _como la luna, por la rendija, así te metiste entre mis pupilas…-_ Esa frase me describía a la perfección, así fue como ella volvió a mi vida y no la quería sacar. –Tengo que verla…-

Pensé sin embargo me retracte, quizá solo quizá era nostalgia ya que era con quien pelea y me satisfacía, era muy buena luchando a pesar de que parecía la más débil del grupo ella era de las más fuertes.

Los pensamientos del rubio continuaron hostigándolo, llevaba una hora echado en el piso, meditando todo desde que nació hasta la fecha actual pero todo siempre lo llevaba a su querida PPG Bubbles, se paró rápidamente. –Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella y la única forma es… verla otra vez- finalizo el chico, dio un salto y se puso de pie antes de irse a su "misión" opto por darse una ducha seguido ordeno algo rico para comer.

Las horas trascurrieron y dieron origen a la noche, y fue entonces que Boomer paso por las habitaciones de todos antes de llegar a la gran sala, mientras Butch soñaba que mataba zombis y Bombón que todo volvía a ser como antes, sintió cierto desprecio al pasar por la habitación de princesa " ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan fastidiosa?" se cuestionó después emprendió el vuelo desde el gran ventanal, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cercas de volverla a ver y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara más y más, ya casi la vería de nuevo. –Ya casi Bubbles.

Una vez que llego, entro a la habitación de Burbuja por la ventana ovalada que tenía, eso no había cambiado pero ahora cada una tenía su cuarto, cuando se acercó para ver a la bella Burbuja…

POV Boomer.

Por fin había llegado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora de cualquier manera que la mirase era hermosa, sin duda alguna bella, seguí admirándola por varios minutos, tan dulce, tierna e inocente, mi mano se movió automáticamente mientras la seguía mirando, mi mano derecha le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, note que un mechón rubio tapaba sus ojos con cuidado lo tome y se lo acomode detrás de su bella oreja, podía escuchar su respiración era pausada y tranquila por un momento sentí envidia, ella ya no se preocupaba por cosas de la vida en cambio mis hermanos y yo teníamos que cargar con el bastardo de Him, sonreí. –Si mis hermanos me vieran, dirían que soy un maldito acosador- solté en voz baja para mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunte al ver un cuadernillo color celeste con encaje rosado y verde, mi deducción era que posiblemente se trababa del diario de ella ¡maldita curiosidad! Tenía muchas dudas que quizá ese cuaderno podía contestarme, lo mire y la rubia lo tenía abrazado como protegiéndolo de que nadie se lo quitase, no me importa ¡tenía que leerlo! Me acerca con lentitud y le quite uno de sus brazos para acomodarlo sobre sus caderas era un alivio que estuviera acostada de lado, cuando me deshice de su brazo me disponía a tomar el objeto pero no esperaba que me pasara algo… Me envuelve en un abrazo haciéndome casi caer, era un alivio que su cama era algo ancha como pude me acomode en el espacio que tenía libre Burbuja, ahora tenía que salir de este embrollo pero ¡demonios! Es tan hermosa, me quede contemplándola un poco más, error, no debí hacerlo ya que me abrazo más y acerco mi cara a su busto frotándomelo. –Ajkldggfrx.

Dije mientras trata de liberarme pero ¡mierda! Se sintió tan bien, solo sentí como mi cara subía de temperatura y mi pene se estaba preparando para la acción, esto sí que era injusto, era imposible que él y yo tuviéramos acción así que antes de que perdiera los estribos y tomara a mi querida Burbuja para hacerla mía, libre una lucha que me fue muy difícil pero al final lo logre, liberarme de sus hermosos y blancos brazos claro que también tome el diario y antes de que sintiera algo le puse una almohada para que abrazara.

- _No sabía lo mucho que has cambiado mi querida Bubbles, creo que tengo que retractarme-_ susurre mientras la observaba otra vez, creo que los años te hacen cambian de parecer, me senté a un lado suyo y cuando estaba por iniciar mi interesante lectura escucho algunos suspiros de la ojiazul, me asuste un poco pues pensé que se despertaría pero no, me alivie seguido de eso escuche como ella susurro el nombre de ese imbécil que tenía por novio. – _Brandon…-_ y se giró del otro lado, mi sangre estaba que hervía, quería matar a ese idiota ¿pero por qué? Si ella no es nada mío… ¡no me importa! Ala mierda, ese imbécil no la merece, estaba que echaba chispas si no fuera por que escuche algo más que me tranquilizo…

- _Boomer mi primer amor…-_ Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿había escuchado bien? Ella dijo que yo había sido su primer amor ¡toma eso idiota de Brandon! Por poco me olvidaba de leer el diario, tenía una sonrisa de idiota y entonces lo abrí y empecé a leer: _Querido diario, hace tiempo que dejamos de luchar con los mostros, el alcalde y nosotros junto con ellos llegamos a un acuerdo y hasta ahora todo ha ido de maravilla […] Brandon, mi querido novio y yo hicimos algo muy placentero además de que era mi primera vez, me gustó mucho y sobre todo me encanta que me trate como princesa._

Leí la frase ultima y estaba más que furioso, empecé una lista mental de cosas por hacer, la primera era en chicharrar este asqueroso diario la segunda era buscar a ese infeliz y matarlo con mis propias manos, apreté el diario con fuerza solté un suspiro y continúe leyendo, después sonreí por mi reacción lo que la dulce Bubbles quería decir que le pareció muy placentero era un videojuego, continúe con la lectura y me entere de hasta cuando era su periodo, los días que duraba, lo que le gustaba hacer lo que le desagradaba, los días que peleaba con sus hermanas, quienes eran sus mejores amigas y su deporte favorito, Bellota era muy buena en softball o eso decía ahí, seguí actualizándome de las PPG pero sobre todo de quien era la dueña del diario, sin duda habían pasado por cosas difíciles y bellas en fin tanta lectora me fastidio creo que jamás había leído tanto en mi sucia vida, antes de irme y dejar el diario decidí irme a la primera página, donde todo había empezado para ella y su diario. –Quizá halle algo interesante- me dije y no me equivoque.

 _-Querido diario: Esta es mi primera vez que tengo uno, me lo regalaron mis hermanas en mi cumpleaños y bueno no se ¿por dónde empezar? Bueno tengo 12 años, soy una chica con poderes al igual que mis hermanas Bellota y Bombón […] hemos luchado con muchos villanos y los logramos vencer pero también hubo un trio en especial de maleantes que nos causaron varios problemas y eran los RRB, tan idénticos a nosotras incluso con los mismos poderes, llámame loca querido diario pero a mí me cautivo el rubio desde que lo vi por primera vez, no sé, fue tan mágico, éramos como gemelos y era tan guapo ¡diario no les cuentes a mis hermanas! […] ¡Los volvimos a ver! El rubio sigue tan guapo y yo ahh creo que es mi primera ilusión… Tuya Burbuja._

Ella era sin duda un amor de persona, tan linda y hermosa… el simple hecho de escucharlo por ella y saberlo por el cuaderno que yo fui su primera ilusión me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago eso fue raro pero se sintió tan genial, nunca lo había sentido y entonces la mire nuevamente, su bello rostro angelical y mis ojos fueron directo a sus labios ¿Qué sabor tendrán? ¿me gustara? Se miran tan apetecibles, me iba acercando más y más sin quitar la vista de sus carnosos y tentadores labios, cuando estaba a varios milímetros de unificar el beso, me aleje y sacudí mi cabeza. –No puedes, no debes, ella es una PPG- y con eso me aleje más y deje el diario en su buro y me prepare para irme.

–Me arrepentiré si no lo hago- me regañe así que me regrese y luego volví a la ventana, así estuve por casi una hora cuando recordé que Brick también tenía sus qué veres con la líder ¿Por qué yo no? Mi cuerpo se movió en dirección a la rubia y con delicadeza le deposite un beso en la cabeza y me fui del lugar.

– _Boomer…-_ susurro Burbuja.

POV Butch.

No puedo decir que volver a este cuchitril fue lo más genial que me haya pasado, estaba muy aburrido en la casa de la pecosa esa y es que si no hubiera sido por Brick aun tendría mi Xbox para jugar e.e en fin ya me había aburrido bastante y decidí salir de la gran mansión, mientras deambulada en las calles mirando lo poco que había progresado Saltadilla mire un local que llamo mi atención "el arcade" mi curiosidad termino, estaba en el paraíso ¡máquinas y máquinas de videojuegos! Antiguas, actuales sin duda me la pasaría muy bien aquí, horas y horas de diversión, continúe mirando todo el lugar. -¡Tienen galaga!- exclame con emoción, era asombroso, rápidamente me puse a jugar pac mac, uno de mis clásicos favoritos.

-¡Es muy buena!- escuche que dijo un tipo y otras frases como "nadie le puede ganar" eso me intrigo ¿Quién sería tan buena? ¿en qué juego? ¿podría yo vencerla fácilmente? Termine rápido mi juego y rompí el record patético que estaba, me adentre donde estaba toda la multitud, era un juego de baile donde tenías que pisar unas flechas con ayuda de una pantalla, la chica se estaba batiendo contra un joven de pecas, castaño. –Ríndete Mitch, nací para ganar- esa señorita tenía mucha confianza, igual tenía razón ese chico estaba mordiendo el polvo, ese pelele no era nadie la batalla de baile continuaba el chico no se rendía. –Que fácil- me dije, solo había que seguir las flechas y tener una coordinación motriz ¡Pan comido! Mi mirada se clavó en la morena, era bella y su cuerpo no estaba mal, me intereso de inmediato en eso se escuchó el ruido en el monitor del contrincante de la chica "you louse" apareció en su pantalla dando a entender que la chava había ganado.

-¿Alguien más? No muerdo- dijo y nadie se le acercaba, que nenas, después de entre la multitud salió un fortachón diciendo que la dejaría limpia. –Prepárate Bellota para tu derrota- y me quedé estupefacto ¿Era mi contraparte? No lo podía creer, los años no le sentaron nada mal, el juego inicio y Bellota llevaba la adelantara parecía que el tipo era un novato por mas musculoso que se miraba, era un imbécil, lo que me molesto fue que el idiota empezó a hacer trampa le daba patadas a Bellota para que perdiera el control sin embargo aun con trampas la morena le dio una paliza. -¡Que tramposo!- dijo una chica y toda la multitud empezó a decir cosas sobre que era un fantoche y sabe que más igual Bellota le gano, el juego parecía interesante, ella estaba bañada en sudor y eso la hacía ver más sexy, traía una remera verde con el numero #24 y un pantalón verde fuerte, su cabello estaba recogido en forma de coleta, reto a alguien más y como nadie decía nada yo la enfrente. –Yo.

Nos miramos unos momentos y me estrecho la mano. –Buena suerte- me dijo, le sonreí y empezó el baile, por primera vez en mucho tiempo empecé a sentir adrenalina la verdad no supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero sé que fue largo y muy genial, ni ella ni yo nos dejábamos vencer, todo se puso divertido al final me gano por escasos puntos, al terminar la canción nos miramos y sonreímos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, el público aclamaba que nos batiéramos de nuevo. -¿Qué dices nena?- le pregunte, no me importaba si peleábamos toda la noche en este juego de baile bien valía la pena por ella.

-Claro con mucho gusto amigo- me dijo mientras que estaba por introducir la moneda en eso su celular sonó. –Rayos- dijo, miro su celular y empezó a tomar sus cosas. –Lo siento pero tengo que irme, quizá otro día nos volvamos a batir en este juego es mi favorito y espero que te haya gustado- me dijo despidiéndose, tomo su mochila y salió del arcade, algo me decía que tenía que seguirla y así lo hice, cuando salí del local mire como el mismo fortachón imbécil le estaba buscando problemas, me oculte con rapidez para no verme tan obvio y parecer un acosador luego al observar con más detalle me dio risa al ver como Bellota le pateo el trasero a ese idiota por tramposo y busca problemas, sin duda tenía que saber más sobre Bellota, conocerla a fondo y todo lo que guste, sus intereses, aspiraciones, metas y sueños es decir todo lo que ella quiera cuando me dispuse a caminar note que pise algo duro al observarlo note que era un libro, lo recogí y leí de quien era. –Bellota U.- sonreí ya sabía cuál era mi próximo objetivo: estudiar en el colegio de Bellota, algún día le devolvería su libro pero por ahora lo conservaría.

Más tarde en la mansión de princesa se ve a los 4 cenar en la gran mesa. –Oye Brick tengo que decirte algo y no sé si me apoyen tú y Boomer pero…- comenzó por explicar Butch, el iría al grano les diría que quería estudiar en el colegio de Bellota. –Dime Butch, estamos en confianza ¿ o no princesa?- cuestiono Bombón a su enemiga, la chiquilla aniñada solo contesto un si con sangrones. –Bien pues quiero estudiar en el colegio de Saltadilla- esto tomo por sorpresa al más joven de los hermanos, el rubio que se encontraba bebiendo el jugo lo escupió automáticamente a la princesa quien molesta solo se paró y se retiró del comedor. –Bien Butch creo que es una gran idea el que los 3 estudiemos ahí Boomer tú también tienes que retomar los estudios- esto era perfecto, Bombón no tuvo que utilizar alguna trampa para que ellos quisieran estar en el colegio, la chica quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo con Brick para aclararle algunas cosas que no debe hacer en la escuela y esto estaría perfecto.

-Bien entonces le diremos a mojo que arregle los papeleos para que nos meta a estudiar ahí lo más rápido posible- dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

POV. Brick.

Este día no pasó nada relevante solo que la rosadita me está haciendo asistir a la estúpida escuela como si a mí me importara su reputación, en su habitación me la pasaba muy aburrido, no tenía consolas ni nada lo único que podía hacer era estar en su laptop, indagar por la red social y ver videos estúpidos de gente estúpida haciendo cosas estúpidas. –Qué raro desde hace unas horas me duele la pansa- me dije para mí mismo, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el peinador de la rosadita para ver si tenía algo que aliviara el dolor pero no, nada entonces al levantar mi mirada logro ver el calendario de Bombón y en este hay algo con letras rojas. –¿Día del periodo? ¿Qué carajos es el periodo? ¿y por qué es hoy?- incluso estas chicas eran raras de un momento a otro tuve que hacer mis necesidades, cuando me encamine al baño y me dispuse a hacer pipi. -¡ ¿Qué mieras?!- grite aterrado, mi calzón estaba lleno de sangre y la taza igual. -¡Ahhh!- volví a chillar, moriría, no quiero soy tan joven en mi auxilio llega el profesor Utonio y arquea una ceja. –Hija ¿es enserio?- me interroga, yo aunque les parecerá extraño estaba por quebrar en llanto, no quería morir. -¡No quiero morir! ¡haz algo!- le ordene, este se encamino al lavabo y abrió la puerta saco un paquete que decía "toalla femenina" de eso saco una bolsa pequeña cuadrada y me la entrego. –Primero date una ducha y cuando te pongas tu calzón te pones esto ¿entendido?- asentí.

-¡No te vayas! ¡me desangrare!- le dije al ver como se iba el idiota, suspiro y se quedó en el marco de la puerta espero pacientemente a que me duchara y me pusiera lo que me dijo. -¡Profesor ya me puse el cuadro y aun me sigue saliendo sangre!- dije molesto pensé que poniéndome eso me salvaría de mi desangrado, el profesor se da un palmface y entonces abre la bolsa cuadrada dejando ver una "toalla" algo larga casi me cubría todo el calzón y me dio un rápido tutorial de cómo usar eso. -¿Ya?.

Seguido de eso me explico algo sumamente asqueroso, cuando los humanos se aparean pero desde el punto de vista científico, ósea la parte aburrida. –Y de ahí vienen los bebes, espero que esta platica te haya servido y aprendieras que lo que te ocurre te sucederá cada mes, descansa hija.

 _-¡Quiero mi cuerpo!-_ grite en mi cabeza ya no me agradaba estar en el cuerpo de Bombón y mucho menos porque tenía unos cólicos horribles, yo un RRB revolcándome en la cama de la pelinaranja por dolores de pansa, eso sí era patético.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 Viernes infinito

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Karito: Gracias por leer mi trabajo :3**_

 ** _Nogizaka Haruka: Saludos! gracias por tu tiempo para leer mi trabajo y espero que este capitulo te agrade ; ) muchas gracias n_n, ustedes mis lectores mes inspiran a hacer un mejor trabajo x3! creo que me ruborizare ahora x3 jiji._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Viernes infinito._**

 ** _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_**

 ** _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_**

 ** _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

 ** _Nota: el fragmento de la canción es de lascivamente de panda xD es mis favoritas les dejo el link [_** ** _watch?v=mX8LTshSQyk_** ** _]_**

Era el último día de clases para nuestras nenas, viernes ¡sagrado viernes! Sin embargo no pensaron que ese día sería el más eterno para las 3, Bombón en el cuerpo de Brick aguantando ser acosada por chicas, Burbuja no se imaginara lo que le pasara en su clase extracurricular (danza) y nuestra Bellota no se imaginaba que hallaría un gran rival tanto en los deportes como en los videojuegos, así es hablo de Butch por otro lado y volviendo con los líderes, la rosadita subestimara lo que el ojirojo sabe…

-¡Escúchame bien Brick Him! Más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido en la escuela, mi escuela, yo soy la jefe de grupo y por lo tanto tengo que mostrar un orden, elegancia y sobre todo ser la más sobresaliente de la clase como siempre lo eh sido- esclareció Bombón mientras tenia a Brick en contra de su voluntad recargado en la pared, el brazo de Bombón en el cuello del joven le daba algo de ventaja. –Tienes suerte de estar en mi cuerpo si no ya habrías muerto ¿quieres soltarme? No soy estúpido eh estado viniendo todos los días a tu estúpida escuela y ahora que mis hermanos y tu están aquí ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Por qué carajos los metiste a estudiar? Nosotros tenemos una fortuna grande al ser hijos del bastado de Him- dijo el chico mientras se zafaba con brusquedad del agarre de la PPG.

-Brick ¿no haz pensando más haya de Him? Algún día tendrán que independizarse, no toda la vida estarán con ese rufián o ¿sí?- cuestiono la chica mientras fijaba su mirada en su cuerpo sin embargo al observar mejor su cuerpo pudo notar que el asqueroso, pervertido de Brick no llevaba el sostén. –Oye Brick- lo llamo Bombón, este la miro con cara de pocos amigos " ¿Qué quieres ahora?".

-¿Por qué diablos no traes un sostén puesto?- cuestiono con una venita saltada en su frente y sus brazos estaban cruzados esperando una respuesta y que fuera convincente para no golpearlo bueno para no agredir a su hermoso cuerpo. –Ah eso… bueno son incomodos y mis chicas prefieren ir al aire libre rosadita ahora si me disculpas tengo clases- finalizo Brick con una soberbia sonrisa dejando a Bombón roja del coraje ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? En segundos recordó que ella tenía la misma clase que Brick claro todo esto fue planeado por ella, quería estar lo más cercas que pudiera de ese pelafustán quien sabe que cosas haría en la escuela, quizá arruine su reputación y por ello tiene que estar detrás suyo.

Por otro lado, la escuela de Saltadilla es muy amplia cuenta con muchos edificios cada uno tiene una especialidad y ni se diga de los alumnos son miles, aparte de contar con especialidad tienen clases extracurriculares (obligatorias los últimos semestres) las cuales pueden ser: Danza, canto, ajedrez, piano, guitarra entre otros más también se encuentran las actividades deportivas, todas estas se llevan a cabo cada viernes por la tarde, los alumnos del turno matutino sufren los viernes al quedarse "todo el día" en la escuela y nuestras chicas no son la excepción. Bombón se metió a guitarra, era muy buena lo había tomado como un hobbie pero después se interesó y termino siendo muy buena por otro lado la bella Burbuja prefirió la danza, le encantaba bailar y demostrar todas sus emociones mediante los pasos siempre lograba impresionar a sus compañeros, los chicos que tenían esa clase hacían fila para ser su pareja de baile sin embargo Burbuja los rechazaba no tenían ese "Algo" que ella buscaba en su pareja, Bellota por otro lado prefirió irse a lo deportivo, ama el softball pero tampoco es mala en futbol y volibol. Las 3 son felices en sus materias extras hasta que los RBB llegaron.

-Muy bien alumnos hoy en clase de química avanzada tendremos examen, Bombón ven y siéntate en mi escritorio no quiero que nadie te copee- Brick se quedó sorprendido ¿en realidad era tan brillante? Seguido de formular su pregunta volteo a verla y esta le hizo señas dando a entender que obedeciera al profesor. –Esto es estúpido- susurro para sí, minutos más tarde que el profesor entrego los exámenes Brick se dispuso a leerlo y sonrió. -¿Esto es lo que miran en la escuela? Que fácil- acto seguido termino velozmente el examen, se puso de pie, se lo entrego al profesor quien no estaba sorprendido ya que siempre era igual, su alumna estrella era de las primeras en acabar sin embargo Bombón era la que estaba perpleja. -¿Qué pretende ese idiota? ¿habrá contestado bien el examen? Bombón concéntrate, tú tienes otro examen que contestar- sonrió. –cuando menos hagámosle un favor y que obtenga su primer y último 10.

Minutos después de culminar el examen, todos los alumnos salieron y optaron por comer algo o disfrutar del bello clima, hoy estaba nublado y corriendo aire era sin duda un buen viernes o eso pensaban los alumnos. -¡Brick! El profesor quiere vernos- dijo Bombón mientras descansaba un poco, al parecer le había costado encontrar a su contraparte quien solo arqueo un ceja y la siguió, minutos después llegaron con el profesor quien les dijo que tomaran asiento. –Srta. Utonio no me sorprende de usted que saque 10 es más hasta merecería exentar todos los exámenes[…]- el profesor continuo hablando sobre lo brillante que era su alumna de ojos rosados mientras que Brick miraba con una sonrisa perversa a la pálida de Bombón. –Y bueno por otro lado está usted joven Him que lo sorprendí con esta prueba de química y ¡kabum! Aprobó con un 10 limpiecito, felicidades jóvenes y quiero que en algún momento cuando empiecen las competencias de química ustedes sean mi apoyo ¿Qué dicen?.

-No/ -Si.

-Bueno Srta Utonio, usted nunca se ha negado a participar así que piénselo por favor en cuanto a usted joven Him será un honor tenerlo en el grupo de química- después de una plática aburrida y largas horas de aburrimiento para Brick que no tenía mejor pasatiempo que observar lo nerviosa que se miraba su contraparte, estaba inquieta no sabía que movimientos usaría el solo para fastidiarla aunque nunca hizo nada después de clases muy aburridas para Brick continuaba la tortura mayor: las extracurriculares. –Dime ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? No creo que pase nada si faltas una vez rosadita- dijo con molestia Brick mientras seguía a su contraparte.

-Yo tengo que cuidar de que no arruines mi reputación Brick mientras estemos en cuerpos diferentes tendrás que aceptarlo, algún día te lo compensare lo prometo- la ojirosada no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, Brick tomo la delantera y la tomo del brazo, fijo su mirada ante ella. -¿Lo que sea? Bien entonces acepto- la soltó y camino gustoso al salón, tarde que temprano sabría cobrar el gran favor que le estaba haciendo a ella. Ella se estremeció un poco.

Al llegar a la clase, la maestra llamada Kaene le pidió a su alumna Bombón que tocara algo con la guitarra cosa que de inmediato Brick se negó ya que él no sabía tocar muy bien. –vamos Bombon no seas modesta, eres la mejor de la clase- dijo la maestra en eso la PPG le salva el trasero a su archienemigo. –Maestra si me lo permite yo puedo tocar una canción con la condición de que Bombón cante conmigo- sonrió perversamente, sabia jugar sus cartas como Brick después de todo se aprenden cosas ¿no?. -¡Esplendido!- dijo la maestra fascinada de escuchar la voz de su alumna de un momento a otro se acomodan los demás jóvenes quedando en forma de circulo y en medio estaban ambos líderes.

 _Eres veneno para mí  
eres la puerta que yo abrí  
eres la causa del desastre [...]_

 _que tu perfume infecta el aire de nuestra ciudad_  
 _yo lo respiro, soy letal_  
 _te encanta siempre conseguir_  
 _lo prohibido y carmesí_  
 _te encanta tenernos solo ahí_  
 _y lo peor que te pueda decir_  
 _es "te amo, no puedo estar sin ti" [...]_

Al finalizar la canción la misma PPG quedo sorprendida, no podía creer lo bien que cantaba Brick sin duda se había deleitado con la canción, él también la observo y por primera vez ambos se sonrieron dando a entender que lo hicieron bien pero no todo dura para siempre, Bombón observa como Brick es abrazado por una chica de nombre Robín, su amiga de la infancia que ahora ya era toda una señorita bien desarrollada. -¡Bombón lo hiciste increíble! No olvides la pijamada de hoy a las 8 pm en mi casa- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su "mejor amiga" claro que las 3 PPG eran sus mejores amigas, Brick volteo a ver a su contraparte y esta solo salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Rosadita- Brick la llamo, ya tenía 5 minutos siguiéndola de un pasillo a otro y esta lo ignoraba por completo y como ya sabrán esto hizo enfadar al líder de los RBB seguido de eso la tomo del brazo como pudo y la jaloneo. -¡Oye! Todos nos están viendo- dijo la segunda frase susurrándole, claro que esto no le importo a Brick es decir es Brick, abrió una puerta la única que vio de echo y la metió con brusquedad ahí. -¿Qué diablos haces?- cuestiono la chica, Brick cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Bombón?- dijo cruzando los brazos y estando enfrente de la puerta para que la chica evitara salir, no podía comprobarlo a ciencia cierta pero tenía la sospecha que ella estaba roja pero eso era por ¿celos? O ¿nervios?. –Déjame en paz, estabas muy a gusto con Robín ¿Qué quieres de mí?- chillo la joven, Brick sonrió con soberbia.

-¡Bellota! Te reto a un partido de futbol ¿Qué dices?- Butch había estado esperando toda la tarde para su juego entre él y su Bellota, la chica estaba completamente sudada, entreno muy duro en softbol y aniquilo a todas, Butch la sorprendió secándose el sudor y bebiendo agua. –Acepto- dijo sonriendo, amaba que alguien tuviera el valor de retarla en deportes sobre todo porque son su mayor fuerte, si la escuela calificara por deportes seguro sacaría 10 y Bombón sería la de las notas bajas. –Empecemos.

El juego empezó de maravilla a pesar de lo cansada Bellota saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para darle un buen partido a Butch pero él tampoco se dejaría vencer le encantaba que hubieran alguien que le diera pelea en deportes y lo que más ama: videojuegos. –Bellota si yo gano tienes que hacer algo- dijo entre jadeos, ambos habían terminado el primer tiempo del gran juego y ahora se encontraban sentados en la banca, respirando apresuradamente y tomando mucha agua. –Escucha amigo sé que eres bueno pero nadie me ha vencido en ningún deporte, son mi fuerte.

-Está bien me conformo con tu bella sonrisa- ¿Desde cuándo Butch decía esas cursilerías? Bueno ya no importaba tanto había logrado su objetivo, sonrojarla un poco segundos después ella le lanza la toalla sudada en la cara. -¡Vamos!- lo llamo volviendo a la cancha, el sonrió. –Es un grandioso viernes.

Transcurrieron 45 minutos en que ambos se quitaban el balón y estaban por meter gol cuando el otro llegaba e interceptaba la pelota, en medio de esos 45 minutos la lluvia los sorprendió pero no importaba, el juego continuaría. -¡Diablos!- se escuchó proviniendo de Bellota, un charco se había formado en el campo y la chica al pisar mal resbalo pero no pensó que su nuevo amigo caería junto con ella y menos que quedaría ella encima de él, Butch la había tomado de la mano cuando noto que estaba por caerse en un momento rápido giro haciendo que ella quedara sobre y el impactase contra el suelo.

Bellota estaba enzima de él, ninguno decía nada solo se miraban a los ojos, Butch la tenía abrazada de la cintura y ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiverde.

Por otro lado en otra aula se encontraba la bella Burbuja practicando un poco para después bailar, lo que más le apasionaba sin embargo no espero a que su clase favorita entrara un joven muy guapo de echo el mismo que miro en el cine…

-Chicos quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, joven Him adelante- después de la presentación la ojiazul pudo notar que el chico era muy popular entre las mujeres de su clase sin embargo este no les prestaba la más minina atención. –Bien jóvenes hoy practicaremos tango y antes de hacer las parejas veremos un poco de zumba y ahí es donde yo decidiré armar las parejas- explico el maestro de danza.

Minutos después Burbuja no creía su suerte. –Srta Utonio usted bailara con el joven Him, quiero ver que es lo que logran mis 2 mejores alumnos en una danza de tango- sonrió el profesor, Burbuja se sonrojo un poco por otro lado Boomer estaba ansioso de bailar con ella, le extendió su mano. -¿Me permite la pieza bella dama?- ella asintió y le otorgo su mano, caminaron hasta el centro de la pista y empezó el tango, Burbuja estaba impresionada el chico era realmente bueno y podía escuchar con claridad los comentarios de los demás "que buenos son" "que buena pareja hacen" " ¿serán novios?" "Él es perfecto, Burbuja no" como siempre la envidia nunca faltaba. – _Pequeña zorra, Brandon sabrá de esto-_ dijo para sí Princesa quien casualmente también estudiaba con las chicas súper poderosas y que ella quería ser la novia del chico que anda con Burbuja, le tomo varias fotos a los 2 jóvenes bailando y se las mando a Brandon y mientras escribía el texto paso lo más interesante. -¡No puede ser! ¡la beso!- apenas había terminado la música el impulso de idiotez provoco que Boomer le plantara un beso a la ojiazul.

Por otro lado con Brick y Bombón, él sabía que la rosadita estaba celosa ¿Por qué? No son novios ni nada por el estilo bueno no importaba le agradaba lo que miraba que Bombón sentía por él. –Ya déjame salir- dijo la chica en un intento en vano de cruzarlo y abrir la puerta, el tomo sus brazos. –Rosadita te miras linda cuando te sonrojas y te pones celosa- susurro Brick, ella se paralizo al instante. –Ya es hora de irnos- soltó Brick abriendo la puerta y caminando rumbo a la salida del gran edificio segundos después Bombón lo alcanzo en el marco de la puerta. -¡Diablos!- chillo el chico.

-Bri..brick…- lo llamo temerosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana.

-En mi casillero tengo un paraguas tal vez podríamos compartirlo para evitar empaparnos ¿Qué dices?- la chica estaba roja y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Brick la miro con rareza pero después sonrió. –Está bien supongo que no me hará mal un tiempo extra contigo, ya te tuve todo el día de garrosa.

-¡Oye! No seas cruel- se defendió ella, ambos rieron y por primera vez Bombón compartió algo con Brick, su paraguas no era muy grande y esto hacia que los 2 caminaran muy juntos a pesar de que Brick estaba en el cuerpo de una PPG seguía siendo mujer y por ello sentía un poco más de frio, Bombón noto esto y como un gesto noble lo abrazo. -¿Pero qué?...

-Tienes frio solo acéptalo ¿Quieres?- termino la discusión y ambos caminaron en silencio.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 Viernes infinito parte ll

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 **MariiDii: Un saludo, déjame decirte que tu fic esta en mis favs! me agrada, espero ansiosa saber mas sobre lo que le paso a Blosson, este capitulo tiene una escena para Brick y Bombon espero te guste :) saludos! por cierto se que ya te lo comente pero te hago la pregunta y espero la veas XD si haz leído ese fic que te comente "la adolescencia de las chicas" esta muy bueno, consta de 24 capitulo y la verdad no tiene final T.T pero es de los mejores fics que eh visto de las PPG, nos leemos!.**

 **Yami no ojo: muchas gracias :3 espero que lo demas tambien agrade n.n**

 **Lectores míos, actualizo lo mas que puedo :3 y si tienen alguna idea por ahí es bienvenida, tengo otros fisc en mente para las 3 parejitas, este se trama en las 3 pero en especial en Bloss x Brick de un momento a otro acomodare a Butch con Bellota y Boomer con Burbuja para dejar a nuestra parejita especial con varios problemitas que tendrán que lidiar. Sin mas por el momento, disfrútenlo!.**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Viernes infinito parte ll._**

 ** _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_**

 ** _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_**

 ** _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

 **POV Burbuja.**

Yo no sé por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi ¿Qué hice?, nunca eh sido mala con nadie y lo único que pido es que me respeten y sean comprensibles conmigo pero en vez de ello ¿Qué obtengo? La envidia y las críticas hirientes de mis compañeros de clase, los estúpidos piropos llenos de morbo ¿es mi culpa haberme desarrollado tan bien? Por suerte para mi desdicha llego Brandon, el gran amor de mi vida o eso pensé ya que ocurrió un incidente que me dejo estética, el viernes en mi clase extracurricular que es danza sucedió que un chico nuevo (podría decirse que mi versión pero en hombre) mostro mucho talento y a mi gran profesor querido John se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que él y yo bailáramos tango…

-¿Me permite esta pieza bella dama?- me pregunto y se inclinó dándome su mano, yo no estaba segura pero era mi clase y además amo bailar, extendí mi mano y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro. -¡Música!- exclamo mi profesor, coloque una de mis manos en su hombro, muy bien trabajado por cierto y la que me quedo libre se sostuvo con una de sus manos la que tenía libre el, la poso en mi cadera, claramente vi cómo se sonrojo por dicho acto. –Prepárate Him, esto es lo que más me apasiona y ninguno ha podido conmigo- le dije en susurro, pero el chico tenia agallas solo sonrió y me dijo "preparado no, listo si".

La música empezó y debo admitirlo era muy bueno ¿podía ser posible? ¿Al fin había encontrado a alguien digno de ser mi pareja de baile? Ambos éramos como notas, encajábamos tan bien en la partitura, íbamos al compás de la melodía, sus movimientos, los míos era de verdad hermoso. –Him lo haces muy bien por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu cara se me tan conocía- le dije en un momento en que casi toco el piso, me alzo velozmente y me contesto "eres muy curiosa" sonreí ¿Dónde podría encontrar un chico así? Daba igual, yo ya tenía a mi amor llamado Brandon. -¡Son muy buenos! ¡esplendido!- chillo el profesor Gayden de felicidad podría jurar que casi lloraba. –Vamos dime- suplique, la música parecía no tener fin.

-Boomer preciosa- sus 2 palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, como si de un disco rayado se tratase, ¿ un rbb? ¿en Saltadilla? ¿Por qué? Lo peor del caso es que cuando termino la canción Boomer me robo un beso y antes de ello habían comentarios sobre que debíamos ser novios y hacíamos linda pareja, por otro lado estaban los envidiosos que decían "Boomer es mejor, Burbuja no lo merece" o "Es una zorra, ya tiene novio".

-¡La beso!- escuche que todos gritaron, yo estaba paralizada y Boomer había cerrado sus ojos, seguía disfrutando de mis labios _y yo como idiota sin hacer, reaccione 10 segundos después y le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que sonó por todo el salón, segundos después estaba yo de pie con mis ojos cristalinos y mi cara de enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡yo tengo novio! El no dijo nada solo estaba en el piso, sentado y tocándose donde la mejilla misma donde le deje marcada mi mano. –¡Burbuja!- escuche que me llamaron pero no podía quedarme ahí, estaba dolida, no sabía cómo explicarle esto a Brandon ¿Qué le diré? Mi compañero de baile me planto un beso y me gusto… ¡no! Corrí en dirección al tocador de mujeres, necesitaba estar sola, esto fue… bueno me dejo atónita._

 **POV Boomer**.

Me quede como imbécil en el piso cuando recibí su bofetada, creí que le gustaría, su lenguaje corporal, todo me indicaba que ese beso lo ameritaba y en cambio ¿Qué recibí? Una tremenda cachetada ¡diablos! De un momento a otro todos los estudiantes estaban texteando y tomaron algunas fotos de cuando estábamos bailando, el profesor llego hasta mí y me ayudo a levantarme, me sacudí un poco y él o ella hablo, les digo él o ella porque se mira muy afeminado. –Querido déjame decirte que eres de mis mejores alumnos, ninguno había aguantado bailar una sola canción de tango con mi esplendida alumna estrella, felicidades y por otro lado te sugiero como amigo, no como profesor que la busques y hablen de lo que paso- me dijo mientras me guiño el ojo entonces opte por irme de la clase al fin y al acabo no había nada más que hacer. –Gracias profesor.

Seguía mi recorrido y en el trayecto mire los grandes ventanales, estaba diluviando y parecía que tardaría en dejar de llover, suspire resignado mis hermanos y yo llegamos volando y nos vamos del mismo modo, creo que me mojare un poco en fin me dispuse a buscar a Burbuja y cuando creí que la había hallado, no era ella. –Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde está la srta Utonio, la rubia?- le pregunte a un profesor de lentes ya algo viejo. -¡Ah! Pero si eres Boomer Him que gusto muchacho me encanta tenerte en mi clase de matemáticas y en cuanto a tu pregunta la srta Burbuja entro despavorida al tocador de mujeres ¿sabes que le ocurrió?- odiaba que me preguntaran sobre lo mismo, di la vuelta y cuando estaba por irme le dije "problemas menstruales", me quede afuera del W.C. esperando a que saliera ella, más sin embargo mi espera era en vano mira con esperanza a que cada vez que se abría la puerta fuera ella pero no era así, toda clase chica salía menos ella, la dulce Burbuja cuando me canse de esperar y vi que la lluvia se detuvo un poco opte por irme, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando miro que pasa de largo la pequeña Bubbles y lo que más me dolió era que aun lloraba.

Iba caminando a toda prisa, su mochila estaba colgándole de un brazo y llevaba consigo varios libros cargando, sus ojos miraban solo el suelo, lagrima tras lagrima salían de esos lindos orbes azules, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, jamás pensé que me dolería tanto verla llorar y sobre todo porque era mi culpa, mi impulso de idiotez volvió y acto seguido la tome del brazo haciendo que girara para tener contacto visual pero ella se negó, giro su cabeza y su mirada estaba posada en el suelo. –Déjame- me dijo mientras trataba de zafarse. –No, tenemos que hablar.

Solo quería aclararle lo que paso haya pero claro nunca trates con las mujeres nos decía Him y Mojo "son muy complicadas" "no saben lo que quieren", de un momento a otro Burbuja me intento golpear otra vez pero detuve su puño con mi otra mano, baje sus brazos y me acerque a su rostro buscando el contacto que quería, me miro con tristeza y odio. -¿Qué quieres?- me contesto. –Burbuja yo…nada olvídalo, está lloviendo ¿traes un paraguas extra que me emprestes?.

Me sentí el hombre más idiota en esos momentos, ella me miro desconcertada "biib biiib" escucho que suena el celular de ella, lo toma con rapidez y su cara cambio de seria y una de felicidad. -¿Halo? ¡bebe! ¿ya llegaste? ¡Que bien! Enseguida salgo- y colgó ¿Quién rayos era "bebe"? tenia curiosidad en dado caso que fuera mujer no había problema pero si era el bastardo de su novio, lo mataría. –Bien Boomer hare como que nada paso entre nosotros pero olvídate de que seremos pareja de baile, eso jamás, en cuanto al paraguas te lo empresto ya que vinieron por mí- observe de mala gana, como ella sacaba su paraguas de color celeste con nueves blancas y me lo entregaba "Gracias" dije de manera seca.

Odiaba al tipo llamado Brandon, definitivamente era una molestia, abrí el paraguas y salí tan solo para verla partir, el tipo traía una camioneta nada mal déjenme decir, color arena del año ¿Dónde rayos trabajaba el tipo? Mire como le abrió la puerta a Burbuja, era un bien vestido pero el inconveniente era que se miraba exageradamente grande para Burbuja ¿unos 35 años? ¿Cómo era posible? Bufe. –Las chicas de ahora son tontas.

 **POV Brick _._**

Esto era embarazoso, yo Brick Him en el cuerpo de una mujer, soportar cólicos menstruales, tener que cuidarme de los pedófilos y ahora sentía frio bueno desde que la rosadita me abrazo ya me sentí más seguro, aun compartíamos el paraguas ya faltaba poco para separarnos y en medio de tanta lluvia, al ver el lago de saltadilla se me ocurrió algo. –Oye rosadita… ¿alguna vez haz patinado?- ella me miro extrañada y negó con la cabeza. –Bueno creo que podría darte una o dos clases- dije con un toque de travesura, le tome la mano y la lleve volando hasta el lago aun cuando ella estaba más pesada y yo "más ligero" no importaba, después de todo éramos súper héroes. -¡Brick! No es momento para jugar recuerda que tienes una pijamada con Robín y las demás- ahí estaba de nuevo dándome ordenes, me fastidiaba que arruinara la diversión, aterrizamos enfrente del lago, era ya tarde y aun con la lluvia se miraba hermoso y cristalino, Bombón se cayó por fin al ver la gran vista que tenía. –Es hermoso- fue lo único que artículo.

Yo flote un poco y empecé a utilizar el viento helado de esta ppg, en cuestión de segundos todo el agua se había hecho hielo, parecía resistente, me fui volando hasta donde estaba ella y la atraje con lentitud hasta la pista, se puso dura la cosa ella no quería. –No Brick, no me gusta esto, no es seguro- me decía mientras intentaba zafarse pero yo no doy mi brazo a torcer. –Rosadita estás conmigo ¿Qué te puede pasar?- ella arqueo una ceja y sonrió. –Además ¿eres tan mala patinando? Debe ser eso, apuesto a que no aguantas ni 10 minutos en el hielo sosteniéndote de pie jaja.

La rete y funciono, antes de que entráramos a patinar se me ocurrió hacer unos patines de hielo, eran perfectos y como no somos humanos no nos molestaban en absoluto, cuando Bombón puso su primer pie no pude resistir mi risa burlona pues se había caído de pompis, mi risa provoco que se sonrojara del coraje. -¡Auch!- me queje, la tipa me había lanzado un pedazo de hielo. -¡Oye! Es tu cuerpo, tú lo lastimas.

-Déjame ayudarte un poco rosadita, eres un caos- me dio ambos brazos y poco a poco fui levándola aunque me costó, no pensé que pesara tanto segundos después la tuve como sanguijuela, pegada a mi cuello. –Oye ya me puedes soltar ¿Sabes?- le dije algo fastidiado pero la verdad era que me agradaba estar así aunque preferiría estar en mi cuerpo y que ella estuviera en el suyo, se disfrutaría más la escena pero me conformo. –Brick, tengo miedo- soltó por fin la Power puff girl, reí un poco segundos después ya podía pararse ella sola y comenzó a deslizarse con torpeza. –Lo estas logrando Bombón, felicidades- mi gratitud era honesta, había mejorado muy rápido ¿Qué se puede esperar de una ppg? Ella me sonrió y de repente sentí algo raro en mi estómago ¿diarrea?. –Oye Bombón creo que ya es hora de irnos, tengo que ir con tus estúpidas amigas a su pijama estúpida- note como su cara paso de feliz a triste, con mi mano alce el pulgar y guiñe el ojo. –Otro día tendremos una carrera de patinaje ¿te parece?- me sonrió y asintió, salimos del lago y antes de irme ella me llamo. -¿Qué pasa?- yo ya me había volteado listo para irme, pero ella me pidió que volteara un instante y vi una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida: un hermoso atardecer con arcoíris. –Es hermoso ¿no crees?- me pregunto y ha maldición tenia salirme esa estúpida frase. –Igual que tú.

Me sentí tan estúpido cuando le dije eso, ella arqueo una ceja y me miro. –Es hora de irnos rosadita- le dije ocultando mi rostro pues estaba avergonzado, escuche como sonrió y emprendimos el vuelvo cada quien a su casa.

 **POV Butch.**

Estamos ambos sin decir palabra alguna, ya llevábamos un rato solo mirándonos y decidí irme por el siguiente paso, besarla con delicadeza moví mis manos hacia su hermosa cara ella respingo un poco y negué con la cabeza. –Oye.. yo…- quiso intervenir con algo pero no la deje, coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios. –Eres hermosa Bellota y muero por darte un beso pero no arruinare las cosas dime ¿te gustaría que saliéramos al cine? O ¿prefieres ir al arcade? Quiero conocerte a fondo, todo lo que te guste o disguste y en algún momento dado ser más que amigos ¿Qué dices preciosa?- me gustaba ir al grano siempre, note como de inmediato se ruborizo y no sabía que contestar, su rostro lo oculto en mi pecho, era tan adorable, la ruda y fuerte Bellota tenía su lado tierno.

-Por favor no me ocultes tu bello rostro, me encanta verte, enojada, feliz, ruborizada de todas maneras Bellota para mi tu siempre serás la más bella- terminando mi frase le deposite un beso en la frente y acto seguido ambos nos pusimos de pie. –Fue un partido inolvidable, me encanto y espero que algún día se repita, futura novia- sonríe con un dejo de travesura y corrí no antes de escuchar. -¡No somos novios! ¡tarado!.

Tan linda mi Bellota, mis pensamientos solo me conducían a ella, Bellota, Bellota, Bellota cuando llegue a casa vi a la fastidiosa de Princesa, me hizo cara de fuchi y tapo su nariz. -¡Hueles a chivo! ¡date un baño!- me moleste ¿Quién se creía para darme ordenes?. –Cállate niña mimada- le conteste mientras soltaba la mochila en la entrada de la casa, ella se acerca y me empieza a golpear el pecho, era como batallar con un bebe y un dulce, suspire. -¡Báñate puerco! Están en mi mansión y lo menos que podrían hacer es tenerme algo de respeto por cierto tu hermano el rubio sí que es lanzado- me dijo con sorna la última frase, me desorbite, camine hasta el refri y tome una botella de agua helada, la abrí y consumí lo más rápido que pude hasta dejarla a la mitad. -¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con que Boomer es lanzado?- cuestione con rapidez. –Ahh ¿no sabes? Por casualidad él se metió a la misma clase extracurricular en la que estoy: danza. Y resulta que ahí esta Burbuja, el maestro los puso a que bailaran tango y tu hermano al finalizar el baile le robo un beso, cosa que fue correspondido por el- me quede perplejo, pele mis ojos (frase que usamos por acá en la frontera de México para decir que abrió los ojos) ¿Cómo que él bebe de los 3 le robo un beso a una ppg?, sonreí. –Quizá eso lo haga más hombre, si tiene sexo con esa PPG que esta tremenda y te digo porque hoy las vi a las 3 pero mi favorita es Bellota, así que de una vez te digo que no intentes nada estúpido contra ella.

-Bien pero con Burbuja ya hice mi plan, le tome fotos mientras bailaba con Boomer y se las mande a su novio- escuche eso mientras bebía mi botella, levante los hombros en señal de que me contestara " ¿y eso que me importa a mí?" . –Oh bueno veras, el novio de Burbuja le lleva unos años y es muy celoso, tremendo cuero pero posesivo y al ver las fotos de ella estoy segura que la cortara o golpeara una de las 2 jaja y como ella es tan noble y no se atrevería a lastimar a los humanos lo más seguro es que la deje casi muerte, un hombre celoso es muy peligroso ¿no crees Butch?- Esa princesa aparte de ser una chiflada era una perra, no había otra palabra para describirla mejor, perra, traidora pero no tuve tiempo de decirle algo, estaba sucio y asqueroso lleno de lodo hasta los calzones, moría por una ducha, lo que llamo mi atención fue que Boomer llego directo a la cocina y su cara era de enojo, jamás había visto en sus ojos esa furia que mostraba. -¿Qué tu que, princesa?- cuestiono mi hermano mientras se acercaba a la tipa, ella estaba más que asustada y fue tan patética que se ocultó detrás de mí. -¡Butch ayúdame!.

-Princesa ¿Por qué eh de ayudarte, si has sido una perra?- dije y sonreí, me fue y los deje que arreglaran sus problemas, cuando estaba por subir el ultimo escalón para ir a mi cuarto escuche los gritos de princesa, esa perra tendría su merecido y Boomer tenía que ir a rescatar a su PPG.

 **POV. Burbuja**.

-¡Brandon! ¡contrólate! Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con ese- chille molesta, ya llevábamos una hora y media peleando, desde que subí a su camioneta y lo trate de saludar el me evito, llegamos a su departamento y empezó todo. -¿Quién diablos es ese imbécil que te abraza?- me grito mientras me enseñaba la foto donde Boomer y yo estábamos bailando, suspire. -¡Es mi compañero de baile! Ya te había dicho que mi clase extracurricular es danza, es lo que apasiona y te dije desde el primer día que anduvimos que no dejaría nada de lo que me gusta por alguien- le esclarecí, después de todo no tenía derechos a reclamarme, el en su trabajo tenia miles de secretarias muy bonitas ¿eso no cuenta? Yo tengo amigos, él tiene empleadas y amigas por supuesto. -¡Es diferente! ¡Burbuja! Te haces ver como una cualquiera ¡mira cómo te agarra!- discutir con Brandon era como discutir con Bellota, nunca le ganabas.

-Sabes que, piensa lo que quieras yo me largo- le conteste tomando mi mochila y irguiéndome a la salida pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta siento como una mano me toma con fuerza mi muñeca. -¡Aghh!- dije por la incomodidad que estaba teniendo. –Esto no se ha acabado Burbuja, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿acaso ya andas de ramera con ese? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿te excitaste mucho?.

Las palabras que me decía Brandon me lastimaron demasiado, me tenía en un concepto de puta y eso no lo iba a permitir. –Eres un imbécil- le dije al mismo tiempo que le di una bofetada. -¡A mí nadie me pega, estúpida!- me contesto y me tiro al piso con brusquedad, me golpe mi trasero y antes de que pudiera levantarme ya lo tenía enzima mío. -¡Quítate!- solté mientras me movía en un intento de zafarme, me agarro las dos manos. –Vas a ser mía Burbuja, solo mía.

-¿Acaso vas a…?- no me dejo terminar por que me beso a la fuerza y me mordió el labio superior, grite, el labio empezó a arderme lo más seguro era porque el idiota me saco sangre. –Esto ya llego demasiado lejos- dije y lo lance al otro lado de la habitación en mi laser y después noquee con una patada. –Imbécil, esto se acabó.

Salí del gran edificio, caminando sumida en mis tristes pensares, fue tan estúpida increíble como algo tan maravilloso que tenía con Brandon se fue a la mierda por unas simples fotos, iba cargando mi mochila desganada y una de mis carpetas la llevaba en brazos solo así me di cuenta que la llovía regreso de nuevo a Saltadilla. –Perfecto- susurre para mí, empezó a llover más fuerte, ya no me importaba, había terminado muy mal con Brandon y pues… ¡a la mierda todo! ¿Qué más da si la carpeta se mojaba? O ¿yo me mojaba? Era una súper poderosa, sano más rápido que los humanos y no me enfermo fácilmente, mi caminata durante la lluvia no se detuvo, mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sentía cada gota chocar contra mi cabello y hombros después al sentirlas escurrir era mi mejor excusa para desahogarme, podía llorar y nadie se daría cuenta porque están tan ocupados en sus vidas que ¿Quién miraría a Burbuja mojándose y sobre todo llorando en plena lluvia?.

-Te enfermaras si continuas caminando por la lluvia- esa voz la reconocí al instante lo que me extraño fue que traía consigo mi paraguas y me lo puso sobre la cabeza para que ya no me mojara, era Boomer, lo mire unos segundos y hola impulso de idiotez ahora fui yo la que se aferró a él y lo abrace con muchas fuerzas y empecé a llorar más fuerte. –pase lo que pase todo estará bien, Burbuja.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7 viernes infinito part lll

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Karito: ya esta la actualización, espero te guste.**_

 **MariiDii: Saludos, nombre que agradeces? si tu fic es uno de los mejores que eh leido de las PPG :) y valla que genial, el fic que me mensionas no D: ya que no soy muy buena en el ingles pero cuando sepa masomenos no dudare en leer el que me mensionas :) "poderosa aristrocasia"? tambien lo haz leido? es de la misma autora y de las PPG y RRB xD y ahh bueno tambien me encanto pero esta incompleto /3 , que bueno que te gustara la escena de ellos, en este cap las parejas ya se iran a comodando mejor... ya que el climax esta cercas...**

 **Nogizaka Haruka: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic :) y espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado, me alegra que te gustara la escena de los azules ;) y de los verdesitos que en este cap no saldrán mucho pero para el otro, tendrán su parte en la historia :3.**

 **Lectores míos, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo xD y de echo ya tengo el otro caps, las ideas principales de lo que pasara sin embargo necesito plasmarlas pero antes tengo que quitarme de enzima unos exámenes feos y sucios x3! para poder estar de lleno jiji !disfrutenlo!**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Viernes infinito parte lll._**

 ** _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_**

 ** _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_**

 ** _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

 **POV Boomer.**

Esos lindos orbes azules, tan llenos de vida, alegría y sobre todo esperanza me partían el corazón al verlos llenos de aflicción no me contuve y la abrace para que sintiera que no está sola en este mundo hostigador, me encamine con ella, aun abrazados cabe mencionar, a un lugar menos concurrido donde pudiera contarme que era lo que estaba pasando. –Y entonces el intento tocarme y yo […]

Continuo hablándome, su voz estaba quebrada y se notaba el nerviosismo en sus manos mientras sostenía la taza de chocolate caliente, decidí llevarla a la mansión de Princesa pero obviamente a hurtadillas después nos fuimos a la que era mi habitación temporalmente, estaba sentada en mi cama, yo estaba recargado en el buro. Yo estaba perdido en su belleza aun cuando estuviera desarreglada por las mañanas para mí siempre luciría hermosa sin embargo algo que nunca pasaría por alto es el hecho de que un hombre golpe a una mujer, antes nosotros luchábamos con las PPG pero era diferente, nosotros no somos humanos y ellas es repondrían fácil de los golpes.

-Burbuja ¿me quieres explicar que carajos es la marca rojiza en tus muñecas?- cuestione al darme cuenta de esas manchas en sus manos tan delicadas de color porcelana. –Yo… fue por la discusión con Brandon- me dijo temerosa, su voz ¡diablos! Ese imbécil pagaría con sangre lo que le hizo. -¿Por qué permitiste que un humano estúpido te marcara? ¡ustedes son las chicas súper poderosas!- bufe molesto, era irritante que ellas siendo heroínas dejasen que los ciudadanos las lastimaran tanto física como verbalmente. –No es de tu incumbencia.

Me contesto la idiota, eso me hizo enfurecer pero tampoco iba a perder los estribos y agarrarla a golpes como el imbécil de Brandon. –Bien, entonces largo de aquí- le dije serio, clavándole la mirada, ella frunció el ceño se levando de la cama acto seguido hizo un puchero y salió por la gran ventana de mi alcoba. –Juro que me las pagaras bastardo- susurre, tome el vaso que estaba en buro y lo apreté hasta romperlo como consecuencia algunos vidrios se incrustaron en mi mano la cual empezó a escurrir un poco. –Por suerte no soy humano.

2 am y no podía conciliar mi sueño, estaba acostado mirando al techo, contar los puntos era aburrido realmente aburrido así que me levante y salí de la casa, necesitaba aire fresco lo que paso con Burbuja me enfureció bastante y necesitaba reflexionar las cosas bien. La suerte parecía estar de mi lado, caminando en las penumbras de Saltadilla por casualidad me topé con el bastardo que trato de violar a mi Bubbles, fue tan casual yo caminando y el me choco con el hombro. -¡Hey tú!- lo llame, el tipo volteo y me dijo " ¿Qué quieres, idiota?" y si de por sí ya le traía ganas al idiota ahora más. –A mí nadie me llama idiota, pedazo de estiércol.

No lo deje ni reaccionar volé y lo estampe contra la pared la cual se hizo añicos, lo levante y me lo lleve hasta un callejón sin salida, vendita sea Saltadilla que en cada esquina donde hay oxxos (unas tiendas donde venden de todo) había un callejón. Al llegar lo tire en el piso sin piedad y empecé a darle una serie de patadas en su abdomen, el tipo no hacía nada más que suplicar por su miserable vida. -¿Te mando Mojo? Dile que le pagare lo que le debo- me dijo tosiendo y a duras penas, sonreí con sorna. –Imbécil vengo de parte de Burbuja ¿Cómo la vez?.

Apenas se levantó le di un puñetazo provocando así que callera casi ya que logro recargarse en la pared, escupió y un hilo color carmesí camino por su labio inferior. -¿Esa ramera? Dime cuanto te está cobrando y yo te doy el doble pero para que la violes y le muestres quienes somos los que mandamos en este mundo aparte ya me la cogí y está bien sabrosa, no te puedes negar a hacerme eses favor ¿Qué dices?.

Este tipo si me daba pena, ojala nunca hubiera hablado mal de Burbuja, ya le cargo el payaso. –Sabes eres un completo imbécil y te crees que nosotros los hombres somos los dueños y señores de todo pero te equivocas yo te daré tu lección y no te van a quedar ganar de nada- sentencie, el tipo empezó a lloriquear como toda un marica ni si quiera era un hombre de verdad. –Ya te chupo la bruja carbón.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que le estaba dando una golpiza al papanatas, ya me aburrí por que no hacía nada más que lloriquear, lo tome del cuello de su camisa, lo alce y le dije de manera fría y temerosa. –Escucha pedazo de mierda, te vas a largar de Saltadilla y no quiero volver a verte por estos rumbos que si no yo mismo me encargo de matarte con mis propias manos ¿entendiste?.

Finalmente el idiota asintió y lo deje escapar como la rata que era.

En las cavernas de la desolación, revés y maldad se encontraba Him junto con Princesa, Peludito y Mojo. –Todo va de acuerdo al plan, solo un poco más y empezara todo…

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu plan? Le quitaste al novio a la rubia, a la rosada le cambiaste el cuerpo y a la verde la estas emparejando con su contra parte ¿Cuál es la finalidad de todo esto?- interrogaba Mojo, Him rio. –Son tan idiotas, cuando ellas y ellos logren vencer unas pequeñas adversidades para que estén juntos, se amaran y después yo el gran Him renaceré de las sombras para acabar con todos ellos…

Tanto Bellota como Butch no habían estado más felices en sus vidas, ese partido fue de los mejores quedaron en salir en alguna ocasión al árcade u otra reta en algún deporte, después de que Butch subió a su habitación y se dio un placentero, merecido y relajante baño fue víctima de Morfeo, su cara mostro una sonrisa lo mismo sucedió con Bellota después de su refrescante ducha se echó en la cama y ni siquiera le texteo a su mejor amiga, simplemente durmió como nunca.

 **POV Brick.**

- _Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué tengo que ir? Pero bueno supongo que algo bueno tendrá que haber-_ pensé mientras una cara pervertida se formó en mi rostro, estaba buscando alguna pijama, algo que me gustara ver en Bombón algún día claro que quizá nunca pase pero como estamos en diferentes cuerpos tengo que aprovechar, tome una camisa rosada y un short del mismo color tela de seda con unas ranas. En fin ahí estaba yo, Brick Him parado frente a la gran puerta roja, debía tocar el timbre pero no quería no sabría si me arrepentiría o me gustaría esta pijamada.

-Tu puedes, eres Brick el líder de los RRB- Me anime, toque el timbre y rápidamente salió la ojiazul y me abrazo como nunca. -¡Viniste! Ya estamos todas aquí, pasa pasa- me dijo la castaña, me adentre en su casa y quede maravillado con las bellezas que estaban ahí, sin duda alguna mis hermanos me envidiarían al saber dónde estoy. –Hola nenas- les dije de manera coqueta, todas y cada una de ellas me saludaron de beso en la mejilla y aproveche cada momento para rozar con ellas y abrazarlas éramos 5 en total, Robín nos pidió que fuéramos a su habitación como buen caballero deje que todas ellas pasaran primero para ver como sus lindos glúteos se movían mientras subían las escaleras de manera juguetona. –Esto es el paraíso- susurre para mí mismo, 3 traíamos un short corto y un blusón las 2 restantes llevaban un vestido de seda algo corto ¡se veían tremendamente sexys!.

-Bien chicas oficialmente, Bety pon atención- escuche a Robín hablar, era aburrido ¿Cuándo iniciaría la acción?. –Como decía, gracias por venir a mi casa y ahora les digo solo una cosa ¡que empiece la guerra de almohadas!- exclamo ¿la guerra de qué? Pensé en eso todas tomaron un cojín y empezaron a golpearse, se miraban tan lindas golpeándose y a veces se levantaba el vestido de las chicas ¿Por qué no ayudar en esa tarea? Tome uno de las almohadas y mi blanco eran las que traían el vestido, hubo unas que me pegaron pero muy leve, eran niñas después de todo, las acciones de cada una de ellas, el lograr ver sus calzoncillos y todo pasaba en cámara lenta para mí.

20 minutos después del ridículo juego la dueña de la casa dijo que era hora de un bocadillo, trajo unos nachos con queso, fruta picada y una jarra grande llena de limonada, vasos de plástico y servilletas todo eso en una charola. –Bien chicas aquí están los bocadillos, disfrútenlos- dialogo Robín, yo no espere a nadie rápidamente empecé a devorar los nachos con queso, estaba comiendo tan delicioso cuando empezaron una plática muy incómoda para mí ya que soy hombre a final de cuentas. –Y bien Sonia ¿Cuántos penes haz visto?- pregunto con gran duda Robín, casi hacia que yo escupiera la limonada que estaba bebiendo, la chica de orbes morados se sonrojo. –Bueno… no eh visto tantos como tú crees, ¿Qué serán? Unos 5, con mis 2 hermanitos ponle que 7.

¿What? Dijo ¿5? No cabía duda era una puta esa vieja, luego una tipa me gano las palabras. –Eres una zorrita sucia.

-¡Fanny! Déjala en paz no por que seas mi prima lo pasare por alto- después del disque regaño, todas empezaron a reír. - _¿Qué mafufada es esa?-_ pensé, todas son unas sucias después pude sentir como todas ellas posaron sus ojos en mí. –Y tu Bombón ¿Cuántos penes haz visto?- me pregunto la ojiazul, ahí no pude evitar escupir la limonada a Fanny, después sentí como mi cara subió de temperatura. -¡Aja! Si has visto penes, eres una sucia Bombón!.

-Ah tu cállate puta- conteste y después Robín golpeo a Sonia en el brazo izquierdo, Sonia fue la que dijo eso de que Bombón era una sucia. –Cariño no tiene nada de malo yo solo eh visto accidentalmente el pene de mi novio Mitch, jajaja- soltó Robín y todas empezaron a reírse, todas menos yo. –No eh visto penes y no planeo verlos nunca ¡prefiero mil veces ver vaginas!- chille lastimosamente solo me eche la soga al cuello, todas se me quedaron mirando. -¿vaginas? Bombón ¿Eres lesbiana?- me pregunto la estúpida prima de la ojiazul, todas crearon un circulo y se pegaron más para esperar mi respuesta. –No idiota lo que pasa es que…- diablos ni se por qué abrí la bocota, después de todo seguía estando en el cuerpo de una mujer. –Bueno solo eh visto uno y es el de mi gran novio.

Todas me miraron más curiosas que nunca, si la curiosidad matara al gato en verdad ellas estarían muertas. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿lo conocemos?- me pregunto Robín. –Él se llama… emmm él tiene un gran nombre y un pene muy grande, su nombre es Brick de los RRB.

Apenas termine de decir mi nombre y todas sin excepción se soltaron a reír, Robín hasta lloro de la risa después se limpió la lagrima con su dedo índice y me miro fija. –Hay Bombón con esto comprobamos que eres virgen, recuerda tu misma has dicho que jamás tendrías algo con esos asnos.

-Una puede cambiar de opinión querida- le conteste. –Ya que lo pones así Bombón ¿Cómo le darías placer a uno de los RRB?- me pregunto la más puta de todas las que estaban ahí, me sonroje a mas no poder. -¡Esto es ridículo!- chille.

-Ella tiene razón mejor pasemos a lo que sigue ¡bailar!- dijo la ojiazul y seguido de eso encendió la radio, puso música del género "reguetón" con el fin de que unas chicas bailen con otras. -¡Bombón baila conmigo!- dialogo Robín, tomo mi mano y nos llevó hasta el centro del cuarto, empezó la canción y la castaña se posó enfrente de mi después se agacho mientras me repagaba su trasero. - _¡Estoy en la gloria!-_ Brick no pudo evitarlo y poso sus manos sobre las caderas de Robin y empezó a mover a la chica, para disimular el hacía movimientos raros simulando que estaba bailando si no fuera porque es mujer, ya se habría echado a la amiguita de la rosadita.

2 horas después todas estaban exhaustas y bañadas en sudor, tan cansadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo lo bueno era que estaba forrado en alfombra. –Es hora de dormir ya son las 4 am chicas- Dijo la organizadora de la pijamada y todas se durmieron, me gusto la pijamada definitivamente tengo que asistir a más de estas cosas.

Por fin el largo viernes había culminado y ahora era un sábado tranquilo para los 6 adolescentes, hasta que el sábado por la noche…

 **POV Bombón.**

Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al cuerpo de mi enemigo, estaba relajada echada en su cama como si fuera una linda vaquita. –Ponte tu ropa Brick, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Bell ya sabes la sabrosa- me dijo Butch mientras me lanzaba una camisa, yo estaba en boxers algo bueno tenía que haber al estar en el cuerpo de este sonso. Boomer y Butch ya estaban listos solo faltaba yo. –No tengo ganas de ir, vallan ustedes- dije y me gire de lado dándoles la espalda en eso el estúpido de Butch me lanza un rayo láser al trasero, me levante y le dije " ¡Que te pasa idiota!" . –¡Sabes bien que si no vas tú, Bell no nos dejara pasar así que mueve tus nalgas y arréglate!.

Bufe y me dispuse a buscar algo rápido, tome una polo roja unos jeans y la gorra inseparable de Brick, al llegar al destino quede sorprendida, la mansión era el doble de grande que la de Princesa al entrar me quería dar un infarto, estaban todos nuestros antiguos enemigos, la banda gangrena, el coco entre muchos otros. Estábamos tranquilos en la entrada cuando de la nada llega una sumamente atractiva de grandes pechos, piernas firmes y ojos blancos, su hermoso cabello era igual de largo que el mío pero a diferencia del mío ella lo tenía blanco como las nubes, traía puesto un vestido beish y para marcar su cintura traía puesto un cinturón negro grueso con un corazón en medio. -¡Brick! Me alegra que hayas venido, tal vez podríamos divertirnos como siempre- me susurro ¿diversión? ¿Cuál? ¿de qué tipo?.

-Bien venidos Rowdyruff Boys, están en su casa, Boomer haya está el buffet de comida esperándote y Butch sabes bien que aquí solo tenemos las mejores consolas, ve y párteles la cara a esos papanatas, eres el #1 en mortal kombat- cuando Bell termino de dialogar rápidamente me di cuenta que ya solo estábamos ella y yo, Boomer fue de inmediato al gran banquete y Butch obviamente fue a patear traseros. –Ven Brick sígueme- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba al segundo piso lo más rápido que pudiera, llegamos a una gran alcoba y por cómo estaba adornada dedujo que era la suya, al igual que mis hermanas se notaba que esta chica tenía un problema con el blanco pero claro nuestro problema con el color es diferente, Bellota es verde, Burbuja es azul y yo bueno yo soy rosa. Dejo que entrara yo y después escuche como puso el cerrojo en la puerta y cuando me volteé para ver de qué se trataba este jueguito estúpido la tipa se estaba desvistiendo.

-Brick quiero tener acción esta noche- sonrió pervertidamente mientras se acercaba a mi ¡qué asco!. –Oye no creo que deb…- y antes de que pudiera articular algo la tal Bell me había arrojado su tanga. –Anda siempre te gusta olerlos antes de iniciar, dices que es tu manera de excitarte.

 _-¡qué asco! Brick es un enfermo-_ fue lo que pensé, tome su tanga fea y la tire al cesto de basura que estaba al lado de su cama, por alguna razón se empezó a sentir mal, no de salud si no emocionalmente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía saber que ese idiota de Brick tenía relaciones con cualquier mujer? . –Bell no quiero hacer esto, por favor vístete.

-Vamos Brick ¿Qué ocurre? Lo hemos hecho desde que Him me creo que fue cuando teníamos 16 años y ni tu ni yo nos hemos quejado, tú tienes poderes al igual que yo y al momento d querer placer somos los únicos que aguantamos 3 rondas seguidas, tus hermanos para nada me interesan y sabemos a la perfección que un humano no aguanta tanto[…]- la tipa seguía diciéndome cosas tan asquerosas, cada vez que decía que ella y Brick lo hacían era como una daga que me atravesaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Mi pobre corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos y cada fragmento que se desprendía caía en un abismo, me dolía saber todo esto. –Hoy no Bell, ya dije.

Al transcurrir 10 minutos y estar en el primer piso de la gran mansión, Bombón miro una botella de cerveza y por primera vez haría algo que nunca había hecho: beber. Minutos más tarde vemos al cuerpo de Brick en estado de ebriedad, sin ropa más que sus boxers, corriendo por todos lados de un momento a otro se subió a la mesa y dijo. -¡Soy el hombre de la montaña!- todos empezaron a reírse, Butch y Boomer al darse cuenta tomaron ambos brazos de su hermano y se fueron a casa en el camino iban riendo ya que Bombón empezó a cantar.

-¡Mesa mesa mesa que más aplauda le mando le mando le mando a la niña! ¡sa sa sa y a cusa y acusa!.

Y por primera vez también experimento lo que se llama jaqueca…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 **Nogizaka Haruka: Saludos, jaja me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic :3**

 **Yami no ojo: Gracias, que bueno que te guste la trama y en este cap de echo estaba preparado para una escena de los verdes :) ya les tocaba! jiji.**

 **Lectores míos, con la novedad de que ya hice uno de mis exámenes fastidiosos jiji! por ende decidí actualizar hoy mismo :3 espero que disfruten el capitulo como yo disfrute hacerlo!. Saludos a todos!.**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Consecuencias._**

 ** _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_**

 ** _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_**

 ** _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

 **POV. Burbuja.**

Los minutos pasaron a ser horas y esas horas a días, semanas hasta cumplir un mes, en el cual no había tenido ni una llamada ni mensaje de texto por parte de Brandon pensé que quizás reflexionaría y me buscaría para disculparse pero jamás lo volví a ver desde aquel viernes, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Bellota mi hermana mediana entro a mi alcoba, yo estaba acostada en la cama, mis ojos pegados al teléfono viendo las novedades que habían de mis amigas, sus estados y fotos últimamente no había salido como lo solía hacer con ellas. –Burbuja ¿sabes la nueva?.

Me cuestiono mientras se dirigía a mi armario y lo abría con total libertad, no me importaba ya que éramos hermanas y siempre nos emprestábamos ropa. -¿Qué sucede? Que Karen, tu amiga poco femenina por fin ya tiene novio- dije de manera burlona, Bellota frunció el ceño y me arrojo una blusa celeste. –No y no molestes a Karen lo que te quería informar es que se rumora que Brandon ya no volverá jamás a Saltadilla- sus palabras entraron mi oreja izquierda y salieron por la derecha, ¿Qué había dicho? Que Brandon ¿ya no regresaría? Esto era ridículo, me levante precipitadamente y me dirigí hasta ella, la tome de los hombros y la sacudí un poco. -¡Dime que no es verdad!.

-Burbuja es lo que se rumora en la ciudad o ¿no te parece extraño que ya no diera clases en el colegio? El tipo se esfumo hace un mes ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá?- me indigne, las palabras de Bellota eran duras pero verídicas aunque para mí no del todo, se zafo rápidamente de mi agarre. –Ya vete, necesito estar sola…

Le dije de la manera más atenta, ella asintió no antes de ponerme su mano en mi hombro "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" me dijo, tomo un vestido negro con encajes dorados que tenía y con mi mirada acepte el prestarle la prenda. –Por cierto Burbuja no sé si de algo sirve pero en los rumores se dice que Brando casi es matado por un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, el único que se me vino a la mente es Boomer ¿Qué otra persona podría darle una paliza? No lo sé, te lo dejo a tu saber.

Y antes de que pudiera interrogarla había huido a la habitación de Bombón para pedirle consejos sobre maquillaje, desde hace 2 semanas que está haciéndolo, a mí me pide algunos consejos sobre la moda y los colores que debería usar y a mi hermana mayor el maquillaje aunque claro yo le enseñe todo a Bombón ya que la señorita recatadita no sabía ni ponerse rubor. –Bien ya sé cuál es mi objetivo.

Quería respuestas las cuales solo una persona podría contestarlas y ese era Boomer. Al llegar a la gran mansión suspire, sería un problema entrar pero no imposible, volé para cruzar la barda burle con facilidad a los guardas y bueno es que siendo una heroína era tarea fácil, me adentre por la ventana de la sala pensé que estaría sola pero equivoque. -¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa súper apestosa?.

La voz chillona de princesa, que bien. –Vengo a buscar a Boomer- le dije, ella alzo una ceja y sonrió. –Tu sí que eres una puta primero Brandon y ahora Boomer ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres tu…- obviamente no iba a permitir que una escuincla me dijera zorra y muchos menos una mimada rápidamente la pare en seco con una fuerte bofetada que hizo que callera de su asiento, se agarró la mejilla con una mano y me miro algo asustada. –Escucha princesa no estoy para juegos, quiero saber dónde está Boomer- _con su mano apunto en dirección a la derecha, agradecí y decidida fui a buscarlo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora cada segundo parecía que se me saldría del pecho, mi mano derecha iba apretando mi camisa y la otra estaba estrujando la falda azul con bellos tablones, mi atuendo era sin duda lindo._

- _Es hora-_ susurre para mí, me arme de valor y la mano que estaba en mi corazón toco levente la puerta, no hubo respuesta, 1, 2 incluso 3 veces toque. –Diablos- suspire cuando miro que la puerta se abre por sí sola, casi colapsaba pensado que Boomer estaba ahí, gracias a Dios no, suspire aliviada nuevamente me arme de valor y me introduje a su habitación, era grande y con mucho color azul, su armario era el doble de amplio que el mío, tenían una gran cama de agua "sin duda estos chicos vivían bien" fue lo que pensé, admirando un poco su cuarto me percate que la puerta del W.C. estaba abierta. –Qué raro…

Mi curiosidad era insaciable, camine hasta el baño y acto seguido parecía un tomate, Boomer estaba frente mío sin nada más que una toalla la cual cubría su masculinidad ¡estaba desnudo! Y tengo que admitirlo su cuerpo era maravilloso, esos bíceps ¡Dios! ¡soy una pecadora! Mis manos rápidamente pararon en mi cara para evitar verlo y me gire lo más rápido que pude. –Por favor, vístete tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bur..buja ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su respuesta, no lo mire por ninguno momento pero podría jurar que él estaba igual de sonrojado que yo. -¡Quiero hablar contigo!- chille. –Bien entonces sal del tocador y déjame vestirme apropiadamente.

Me senté en su cama, era muy cómoda después no pude evitarlo y me acosté. –Esto se siente muy bien…

 **POV. Boomer.**

-¡Mujeres!- chille para mi ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a mi casa? Después de casi un mes sin saber nada de ella, en las clases ni nos dirigíamos la palabra y sobre danza me cambie a ajedrez tampoco soy una persona que le ruega a otras, después de mi sermón mental me seque rápido y me puse mi bóxer, una camisa blanca de 4 cuartos de manga y la toalla sobre mi cuello. –Bien eh salido creo que ya…- lo menos que esperaba era verla dormir en mi cama ¡mi cama!. –Oye tú, querías hablar y te duermes en mi hermosa cama.

No me respondía, tuve que zangolotearla por unos instantes, bostezo y me miro. -¡Boomer! Contigo quiero hablar ¿le hiciste algo a Brandon para que se largara de la ciudad?- Apenas me enterara del imbécil que dijo, lo asesinaría en fin negué con la cabeza. –Por favor, no mientas hay rumores de que el no volverá porque tú le diste una golpiza ¿es verdad? Sabes yo todo este tiempo estaba esperanzada a que el volviera y me pidiera perdón y ahora tendría sentido el por qué jamás fue a buscarme….

¡maldita sea! ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan sensibles? Los humanos las dañaban como si nada. -¿Por qué Bubbles?- cuestione serio. -¿Por qué? ¡yo lo amo! Creo que ustedes nunca sabrán que es el amor ya que no lo han experimentado ¡es algo tan hermoso! Brando era mi click[…]- su plática me empezó a fastidiar, Brandon esto, Brandon aquello solo era un humano que se quería propasar con ella "te pagare el doble para que la violes y le demuestres quienes son los que mandan aquí" fueron sus palabras ridículas, el tipo tenía un problema : era machista.

-Burbuja dime una cosa- llame su atención y como consecuencia dejo de charlar de ese imbécil. -¿Qué?- me contesto, exhale. -¿Te quieres a ti misma?.

Me miro de manera rara y sonrío. –Tonto claro que me quiero- fue su respuesta. –No mientas, ¡si de verdad te quisieras no permitirías que un humano inútil te maltratara!- le dije molesto. -¡El jamás me maltrato tarado!.

-¡Claro que sí! Las marcas en tus muñecas de aquel viernes ¿Cómo las explicas?- articule mientras me acercaba a ella, esta vez yo ganaría.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! No sabes lo que es amar a una persona del sexo opuesto- me grito mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice y tocaba mi pecho con cada una de sus palabras, tome sus brazos y la detuve, no la tome muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para dejarla inmóvil. –Burbuja no te engañes, el no quiso si de verdad le hubieras preocupado alguna vez jamás te habría lastimado, no sé qué es amar con exactitud pero creo que el amor debe de ser pleno, bonito y que te haga feliz, no creo que amar sea aguantar las estupideces de la pareja.

-¿Tu que sabes?- esa pregunta apenas y la escuche, su mirada se posó en el suelo, sus brazos ya no intentaban luchar y fue donde no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios, mi corazón empezó a palpitar desaceleradamente. –Burbuja.

La llame, cuando me miro la sorprendí con un beso lleno de sentimientos, furia, desconsuelo, rabia pero había un enorme sentimiento que la transmití "Cariño", no supe ni cuándo pero lo empecé a sentir solo por ella, no lucho por que la dejara de besar simplemente cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ella los tenia cerrados y lloraba, mis manos soltaron sus leves muñecas y ahora la abrace atrayéndola más a mí, quería sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su todo. –Quédate, solo por hoy.

Note como se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, la encamine hasta mi cama y deje que se acomodara después me subí de un brinco, la cama se movió bastante, nos acostamos ella del lado izquierdo y yo del lado derecho, nos miramos con ternura, todo estaba dicho, no había necesidad de articular alguna palabra, mis manos se adueñaron de su cadera y en un movimiento un poco brusco la atraje hacia mí esto hizo que se ruborizara, me encantaba cuando ocurría eso, era tan linda y tierna. –Buenas noches Boomer- me susurro dándome un beso en la mejilla y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, yo me quede admirándola un par de minutos más y entonces recordé cuando entre a hurtadillas a su alcoba, sonreí seguido le deposite un beso en la frente y dormí.

 **POV Bellota.**

Hace un mes que conocí a ese chico, no sé ni cómo se llama pero se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores némesis ¡competimos por todo! ¿Quién come más? ¿Quién dura más en un entrenamiento? ¿Quién hace más puntos en el árcade? De hecho siempre que podemos nos echamos una carrera desde las canchas hasta el aula en que nos toca clase, nunca me había sentido tan plena y feliz ¿acaso será esto lo que Burbuja llama "amor"? sea lo que sea se siente muy bien. –Diablos espero que este short este bien, es verde y me llega como a 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, sé que le pedí prestado un vestido a Burbuja pero al no saber a dónde me llevara el chico mejor me iré algo casual, ah es que no les dije, perdí una apuesta contra el ojiverde y me pidió una cita.

Flash back.

 _-¡touche!- exclamo son soberbia el chico de los ojos esmeraldas, se paró de la mesa y empezó a hacer un baile algo ridículo logrando una sonrisa en Bellota que al principio tenía cara de enojada. –Basta, amigo te están viendo todos._

 _-Nena prepárate por que el próximo sábado tu y yo tendremos una cita._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¡quisieras!- le conteste mientras me dispuse a guardar todas las piezas de ajedrez en su lugar, él puso una de sus manos sobre la mía. –Bellota no seas tú la tramposa apostamos y perdiste así que tienes que acceder nena, pasare por ti a las 8 pm el sábado así que más vale te prepares._

 _-Sueñas queridito- no me dejaría intimidar por nadie. –Bien es eso o ¿un besito francés?- me contesto mientras para sus trompas esperando que le diera un Kiko, le puse me mano apartándolo. –Bien a las 8 ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos._

 _-no te arrepentirás nena- le dijo yo solo hice una sonrisa nerviosa después mire como el idiota iba brincando por todo el campo de la escuela y a quien se le atravesara lo agarraba y le decía " ¡tendré una cita con mi novia, Bellota!" ._

 _-Estúpido. Sonreí, era un idiota pero buen chico._

Fin del flashback.

-Bien ya son las 7:59- me dije a mi misma mientras mirada el reloj digital que estaba sobre la televisión, estaba sentada en el sofá esperando impacientemente "diin dooon" escuche el timbre, casi moría de los nervios opte por ponerme una blusa blanca de 3 cuartos, las mangas eran de color verde y en medio de la blusa tenía una bellota animada, el short verde que les dije, traía conmigo una pequeña bolsa color negra, mis converse negros y en mi cabello estaba recogido con una coleta. –Es hora.

 **POV Butch.**

Por fin había conseguido mi cita con mi querida PPG después de tanto tiempo, sin duda era muy competitiva algo que me gustaba aún más de ella, ignoraba a todos los chicos y si se propasaban Dios los ampare por que los dejaba casi sin poder caminar, en mi caso yo era el que la ponía nervios y ahora tendríamos una cita, me puse unos jeans verdes, una camisa polo negra y mis converse mi cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, toque su timbre y ahí estaba yo parado, completamente nervioso y ni sabía por qué. –Te divertirás Bellota.

-Vámonos- le dije al momento que me abrió la puerta, se veía hermosa, otra cosa que me gustaba era que no se pintaba como una prostituta, era sencilla y vestía sencillo nada estrafalario. –Bien.

Lo único que tenía para movernos era mi moto. –Lamento no tener un carro en el cual llevarte nena, pero ten por seguro que mi moto es la más segura- le exprese, ella no dijo nada y me preocupe cuando la voltee a ver, sus ojos mostraban gran asombro se acercó más a la moto y la observo de cabo a rabo. -¡No inventes! ¿Es una honda ft 500 ascot?- cuando me hizo la pregunta mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿ella sabía de motos?. –Si, es una honda.

-¡Genial! Quiero subirme andando.

Nos montamos y la mejor parte del viaje era que ella iba pegaba a mi espalda, le puse un casco de color negro y me cambio el mío por el rosa que según yo le gustaría e.e pero bueno todo sea por que mi futura chica este feliz. –Llegamos.

Al bajarse su cara mostro gran asombro. –Es el parque de diversiones pero está cerrado ¿Cómo entraremos?- me miro algo decepcionada, le sonreí y saque unas llaves para abrir el gran candado de los portones blancos. -¡Wow! ¿Cómo?.

-Digamos que hable con el alcalde y como él esta eternamente agradecido con ustedes por todo el tiempo que protegieron a esta ciudad pues no me costó trabajo que me emprestara el lugar para nosotros solos ¿Qué te parece?- una vez termine mi frase, sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, me estaba abrazando y en un descuido me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Este día será genial, gracias.

No supe ni en qué momento me quito las llaves y abrió, mientras caminaban iban observando todo sin dejar escapar nada. -¡Increíble! Por favor tenemos que subir a la montaña rusa- me suplico, hizo ojitos de borrego a medio morir no pude resistirme y acepte después nos subimos a 2 juegos más y le dije que viéramos los puestos. –Mira Bellota, en ese juego tienes que hacer que el aro le caiga al pato y si lo consigues te ganas un peluche- le explique, ella miro retadoramente al señor que estaba en el puesto y el de igual manera, se podría decir que hubo música de fondo cuando 2 personas se miraban retándose en el viejo oeste. –Este juego lo gano porque lo gano.

Pero digamos que yo tampoco me quede atrás y pues… bueno nuestra rivalidad ya saben somos muy competitivos los 2, al final terminamos riendo, ella traía un peluche que le llegaba de sus pies a sus rodillas por parte mía y en cambio yo traía uno un poco más grande el cual ella me lo había dado a mí y atrás de nosotros estaba el puesto todo quemado. –Eres grandiosa Bellota.

-Tu no lo haces nada mal, por cierto nunca me dijiste cuál es tu nombre ya casi ha transcurrido un mes y no sé nada de ti, tú me estas conociendo muy rápido- el momento iba tan bien entre nosotros hasta que sacó a colación lo de mi nombre. –Preciosa creí que me reconocerías, soy Butch de los RRB.

Al instante vi como el peluche se le cayó de los brazos, salto quedando a 3 mts de distancia mía, suspire este día era perfecto y no lo arruinaría. –Bellota no me digas que solo porque soy un rrb ya no quieres conmigo, estábamos empezando muy bien todo.

-Eres un ladrón y un idiota ¿Por qué tendría que tener algo con alguien como tú?- sus palabras eran dagas atrasándome. –auch, eso me dolió pero no seas tan cruel conmigo nena, mírame aquí estoy tirando mi orgullo a la basura por ti preciosa ¿eso no cuenta?.

Se sonrojo un poco. -¡Deja de llamarme así o te partiré la cara!.

Tan energética como siempre, me gustaba sin duda alguna esa chica. –Tengo algo mejor, te reto a que te subas al boster no antes de comer 5 hotdog con todo, yo haré lo mismo y el primero que salga del juego vomitando perderá, en dado caso que yo pierda ya no te molestare pero si tu querida mía, pierdes aceptaras ser mi novia- le explique mi sencilla apuesta, esta vez iba a ganar era todo o nada. -¿Cómo que tu novia? ¿estas demente?, es ridículo- fue su repuesta.

-¿Acaso, tienes miedo? Jaja eso debe de ser- le dije de forma retadora, riéndome. -¡Bien! Te pateare el trasero.

Y valla que la suerte estaba de mi lado, el juego estuvo muy agitado y casi vomitaba mi comida pero para mi suerte fue Bellota quien tiro todo en un bote de basura no muy lejano del juego, me sentía culpable así que me acerque a un local y le compre una alcancía en forma de pikachu ¿saben quién es? Ese animalito raro de color amarillo que sale en una caricatura llamada pokemon. -¿sabías que tu nombre España es Cactus?- le dije mientras le acercaba la alcancía, su cara ya no mostraba asco ahora estaba de cierta manera feliz. -¿Quieres ser mi novia? Recuerda que perdiste- le dije en tono de burla, ella sonrío. –Si pero la verdad no quiero ser tu novia Butch- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Preciosa soy lo mejor que te puede pasar en tu vida, no sabes que…- y antes de que terminara mi frase sentí unos deliciosos y carnosos labios que devoraban los míos, aclamando por mas placer, la abrace y mis manos en su cadera la atrajeron más hacia mí, el beso lo profundice yo penetrando su boca con mi lengua, recorrí cada rincón de su linda boquita, todo era perfecto lo malo fue que nuestro oxigeno se agotó y nos tuvimos que separar. –Me gustas mucho Bellota.

-Y tú a mi Butch, y tú a mí.

El tiempo transcurrió tan lento para nuestra parejita de verde, iban abrazados, Butch tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de su chica y esta tenía una de sus manos abrazando espalda de su novio mientras que con la otra comía un helado y de vez en cuando le convidaba a su recién pareja, Butch con su otra mano llevaba la alcancía y los peluches (no pregunten como, está bien los llevaba arrastrando ya que los puso en una gran bolsa de plástico). –Butch.

Lo llamo la ojiverde. –Dime preciosa- contesto el joven. -¿Puedo conducir tu moto?- la cara de Butch mostro una sorpresa pero después sonrío. –Seguro nena, solo te daré un leve tutorial y nos llevaras a casa. –Eres el mejor- dijo la chica mientras le depositaba un beso en su moflete. –Lo se nena, lo sé.

 **POV Brick.**

Un estúpido mes había transcurrido desde que la rosadita me estaba evitando ¿Quién se creía? ¿Qué derecho tenia? ¡yo soy Brick! Además no eh hecho nada malo como para que me deje de hablar, es decir lo único que recuerdo haber hecho es acudi pijamadas de sus amigas y cuando le propuse volver a patinar se negó. –Tengo que buscar la respuesta a todo este asunto, esa rosadita no me hará la vida imposible.

Ya era tarde y todos se habían marchado, Bombón entro al W.C. y ahí decidí que era el momento de enfrentarla. -¿Qué ratos te pasa Bombón? ¿Por qué me evades?- le interrogue de manera seria, no podía perder los estribos rápido. -¿Yo? Mejor lárgate con Bell, no me necesitas ¡odio estar en tu cuerpo! ¡es el peor castigo![…].

La rosadita continuo quejándose y sonara algo homosexual pero mis ojos solo estaban postrados en un blanco, mis labios o ¿los de ella? Sin importante mucho lo que estuviera cacareando la líder de las ppg, me acerque y quise besarla pero se rápidamente dio un brinco estando muy lejos de mí. –No te me acerques.

Acto seguido hizo un gran hueco en la pared y salió volando. –No eres la única con súper poderes rosadita- y después salí en dirección a buscarla, cuando logre ver la luz roja que me distinguía aumente la velocidad, 10 minutos después ya estábamos fuera de Saltilla, estábamos volando sobre el mar. -¡Deja de seguirme!- chillo, volteo a verme y trato de aumentar la velocidad. –Eso no preciosa, estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo así que tengo ventaja- y logre interceptarla, nuestra caída fue muy brusca, aterrizamos en una isla pequeña, solo habían 2 palmas y todo lo demás era arena. Nuevamente la bese ya que la caída hizo que giráramos y yo quede sobre ella a pesar de que esta en mi cuerpo yo la deje inmóvil y junte nuestros labios aunque cuando ella estaba luchando por que no la besara, sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

Escucho como empezó a sollozar, lo más seguro es que mis besos para ella fueran rasposos y bruscos, pero lo que tenía duda era ¿Por qué diablos tanta indiferencia? ¿Acaso será…? No lose pero yo estaba disfrutando de ese beso aunque me estaba besando a mí, algo gay pero podía imaginarme que eran sus labios. Siento como la líder de las ppg me abraza y el beso va en aumento, es una pena que nuestra falta de aire nos tuviera que separar, me senté a un lado de ella y esta se incorporó. –Escucha rosadita no me interesa nadie más por ahora que no seas tú.

Ella sonrío. -¿y Bell?- ¿Bell? ¿Qué tenía que ver esa idiota en todo esto? ¡claro! ¡todo tenía sentido ahora! ¡estaba celosa! . –Tu… estas celosa de ¿Bell? Ella es como una prima o algo así ya que Him la creo.

-¡Qué asco! Y tuviste sexo con ella ¡Brick Him eres un pervertido!- chillo.

-Mira Bell solo es un pasatiempo, ambos nos damos placer pero no tenemos nada serio.

-Eres un tonto y espero que no hayas echo ninguna estupidez con mi cuerpo o si no…- esto era ridículo, pensar que todo fue por culpa de Bell, yo seguía sin creer después me centre en lo que dijo de su cuerpo y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. –No, solo darme placer con tu cuerpo- le susurre con morbo, ella me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo izquierdo, ambos reímos. –Es broma rosadita.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9 Fiesta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **no me pertenecen y con**_ _ **the Powerpuff Girls**_ _ **quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD). Advertencia: Este fic nuestras queridas nenas ya tendrán 17 años y los chicos super cocosos o jocosos tendrán 18 prepárense para algunas escenas algo " jarcore" como dice la raza XD.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 **Nogizaka Haruka: Saludos, me da muchisisisisimo gusto ver que encanta el fic n.n solo que ya esta por culminar y espero que el gran final llene tus espectativas :P!.**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Fiesta._**

 ** _Nota: El fic está por llegar a su clímax, en el próximo episodio y con eso su final, ahora en este capítulo Brick y Bombon se han dado cuenta del amor que sienten y a raíz de esto Him los regresara a sus cuerpos pero todo como un plan… ¡Ya que les tiene una treta a todos! ¿podrán superarlo? ¡antepenúltimo capítulo del fic!. POR CIERTO CHICOS YA LES TENGO UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE LAS PPG! SE LOS SUBIRE EL 31 DE OCUBRE OBVIO :P Y ESTARA COMPLEITOT PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO OBSEQUIO JEJE POR MI AUSENTACION... !LOS QUIERO!_**

 ** _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_**

 ** _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_**

 ** _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

Después de todo el alboroto que pasaron las 3 parejas parecía que aquel ser malvado y rojizo sin mencionar con toques afeminados, ya no molestaría pero no todo es lo que parece… todo es parte del plan. En cavernas de la desolación y gran desconsuelo hostigador se encontraba el líder del mal, el controlador del veneno que había en los ciudadanos de Saltadilla sin embargo también es el segundo padre de 3 chicos que nacieron para destruir a las heroínas de la ya mencionada localidad por otro lado ¿Quién diría que el amor todo lo vence verdad? Una magia tan poderosa que ni siquiera las fuerzas del mal podrán contra aquello llamado amor.

-Es hora de que Bombón y Brick regresen a sus cuerpos, 2 meses después del cambio que les provoque ha llegado la hora de que el plan marche- finalizo Him mientras hacía círculos con su tenaza, se encontraba postrado en su gran silla, sonriendo maliciosamente. –Oye esto no tiene sentido alguno ¡por que regresarlos! Mejor mátalos y nos quitamos de problemas- contesto Princesa que se encontraba como siempre detrás de Mojo y este a su vez detrás de Peludito y este último detrás de banyo. –Veras pequeña y estúpida humana, ellas aprecian mucho a los humanos y por consiguiente si las hiero por ese lado estarán tan vulnerables como una hoja de papel, es simple cuando estén encariñadas, demasiado cabe destacar con esos ingratos a los que no puedo llamar hijos…- hizo una leve pausa y continuo pero ahora se mostraba serio y sus ojos pedían a gritos venganza, sus ojos llenos d odio daban miedo después de todo era el mismo diablo. –Las lastimare con su querido padre/creador lo que sea y otro golpe más con los chicos será perfecto para acabarlas en un santiamén al igual que esos bastardos ¡Mojo! ¡son una vergüenza! ¡mira que enamorarse de las enemigas!- Him azoto sus tenazas contra la silla quebrándola en mil pesados, los 3 presentes temblaron ante la aterradora idea de Him, él siempre les daría miedo.

En una majestuosa tarde en la ciudad de Saltadilla se encontraba la líder de las PPG sentada en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad junto a ella estaba su contraparte, ambos no decían nada aun cuando siguieran en diferentes cuerpos el tiempo había hecho que se acostumbraran aunque Brick prefería llamarlo "adaptarse". –Oye… esta tarde me agrada que la compartas conmigo- dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, Brick a lo que obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa honesta por parte de su rosadita. –Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo.

-Bombón yo…- cayo, el joven no sabía expresar muy bien lo que trataba de decir pero la chica intuía algo, coloco su dedo índice en los labios o más bien en los de ella para que Brick no dijese nada. –Creo que quieres decir que tu empezaste a sentir lo mismo que yo ¿o me equivoco?.

Él se quedó estético, segundos después sonrió le agradaba que Bombón supiera justo lo que pensaba el, desde hace un mes que adivinaba sus pensamientos ¿Cómo era posible? Sin duda ella era única. –Eres única sabes…- el joven enrojecio un poco. –Brick…

Cuando el joven levanto la mirada para verla se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo venia hacia él y en un acto rápido le robaron un beso. –Te quiero- contesto la chica en un susurro casi inescuchable, Brick la abrazo. –No me dejes por favor.

-Jamás Brick, juntos por siempre no importa lo que pase…

Días más tarde nos centramos en la escuela de las chicas, estaban las 3 en el descanso y sus chicos estaban con ellas almorzando en eso llega Robin y Mitch este último traía cargando una pequeña caja de color blanco. -¡Hola guapas!- saludo cariñosamente la ojiazul y después metió su mano en la caja y a continuación saco un sobre color morado con un moño negro. –Organizare una fiesta de disfraces espero que asistan y mi querida Bombón sé que te incomodara pero invite a Princesa así como tuve que invitar a otras personas que preferiría no ver pero ni hablar ordenes de mis padres- se excusó la chica ya que vio malestar en la cara del cuerpo de Bombón y también en la de Brick acto seguido se marchó del sitio con Mitch quien no antes de irse le guiño el ojo a Bellota y le dijo "espero que vallas de tigre, grrr".

-¿Quién rayos es ese imbécil? ¿Acaso no sabe que eres mi novia?- cuestiono molesto Butch mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de su novia quien solo sonrió. –No seas celoso amor.

-Suena divertido- declaro Burbuja mirando a Boomer quien asintió, Brick y Bombón intercambiaron miradas entre ellos no había necesidad de decir palabra alguna, se entendían perfectamente. –Bien supongo que tendrán que buscar algún disfraz o algo por estilo- saco a tema Bombón quien sabia a la perfección que esto fastidiaría a Brick ya que significa ir de compras con Burbuja su hermana y las "taradas" amigas de Burbuja. –Tal vez o quizá podremos usar algo improvisado ¿tú que usaras Boomer?.

-Nada, mis hermanos y yo iremos normales no nos interesa mucho eso, iremos solo a cuidarlas como se debe- las 3 chicas no pudieron soltar una sonrisa, que Boomer mostrara su lado celoso con Burbuja era de las pocas cosas que mostraba el chico, por lo regular era tímido y serio claro con los demás ya con Burbuja bueno era el chico más amable, tierno y carismático. Esa misma noche tanto Brick como Bombón pudieron regresar a sus cuerpos por obra de Him, al despertarse y darse cuenta ambos emprendieron el vuelo ya que sabían que tarde que temprano se encontrarían una vez sus ojos divisaron al otro, la velocidad aumento y colicionaron en un abrazo, Brick giro con ella y volaron hasta atravesar una nube. -¡Regresamos!.

Ambos estaban felices de volver, Brick ya no soportaría problemas menstruales ni se preocuparía por golpear a tipos, ahora los fulminaría con la mirada y sabrían que con la ppg y sus hermanas nadie se mete en cuanto a Bombón ya extrañaba su cuerpo, su larga melena sedosa y su moño tan característico de ella, Brick unió sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso tan fenomenal por primera vez sentía los labios de ella, eso le encantaba y la peliroja por su lado disfrutaba de estar en brazos de aquel chico que robo su corazón ¿Quién lo diría no? Las 3 PPG enamoradas de los 3 RRB. –Tenemos que volver, hay que comprar las telas o disfraces al menos yo tengo que checar ese asunto con mis hermanas- explicaba Bombón mientras ambos descendían a una azotea. –Es aburrido eso, vallan normales además si van muy provocativas los estúpidos que estén ahí las miraran con morbo ni Butch, Boomer y yo permitiremos eso nena- hablo serio Brick, el cuidaría lo suyo al igual que sus hermanos, Bombón sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla. –Quizá ese traje que dices lo pueda utilizar algún día en una noche que pasemos tu y yo ¿Qué dices Brick? Piénsalo- finalizo la chica y le deposito un beso en la mejilla después se fue hacia casa dejando a un Brick con ideas sumamente pervertidas, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja. –Sera divertido rosadita.

El tiempo transcurrió y dio origen al ya tan esperado día, Burbuja iba de una sexy enfermera el vestido blanco estaba a 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla exigencia de su novio, sus 2 coletas y el sombrerito blanco que llevan las enfermeras, llevaba en su cuello un estetoscopio de plástico. –Te miras muy hermosa amor solo espero no tener que golpear gente- sentencio Boomer, iba caminando detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le susurraba al odio la chica simplemente sonreía. _–Valla rosadita sin duda alguna me gusta cómo se te mira ese vestido de tigresa y ese hueso en su coleta fue una buena idea me encantas- dijo de cierta manera pervertida el pelirojo, su chica se ruborizo un poco Brick paso su brazo por el cuello de la joven._ – _Aunque quisiera quitártelo y hacer tu ya sabes cositas deliciosas_ …- le susurro mientras le dio un beso en la cabeza, Bombón se puso como tomate y agacho su mirada, ese novio que tenía era un total ¡pervertido!.

-Amor creí que vestirías algo más sexy- soltó algo decepcionado Butch al ver que Bellota llevaba su traje deportivo de softbol. –Mi querido Butch prefiero dejar lo "bueno" para una ocasión especial, tengo un traje que sé que te gustara mucho vérmelo puesto solo espera- dijo la chica al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo, Butch sonrió y puso mirada picara.

Al entrar a la fiesta Robín que estaba vestida de pirata, con un parche y una espada de plástico las saludo. –Antes de que sigan necesito que usen esto- dialogo la chica y les paso un antifaz a cada uno de los presentes, algo confusos por la idea dudaron unos segundos pero al final se los colocaron segundos más tarde les indico la sala de videojuegos donde Butch y Bellota llegaron, el buffet donde Boomer y su pareja llegaron y Brick y Bombón solo caminaron observando todo el lugar de un momento a otro la líder de las PPG se separó de su pareja para platicar con sus amigas de escuela y bueno el líder de los RRB fue por una cerveza. –Una mas no hace daño.

- _La venganza es dulce como la miel ¿Qué sentirás Bombón cuando mires a tu galán conmigo en la cama?-_ pensó una joven que iba exactamente igual que Bombón, la chica se acercó a Brick y le toco el hombro. -¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el joven la chica sonrió y con su mano le indico que fueran al segundo piso, Brick sonrió con sorna. –Espera ¿no estarás pensando en…?- intento terminar su frase cuando la chica asintió y tomo su mano, se le hacía extraño que la misma Bombón le pidiera que fueran al segundo piso ya que eso para el siempre significaba tener una noche de acción y esta no cabía duda que la disfrutaría. Subieron un par de escaleras y se adentraron en la primera recamara que vieron, él se quitó la camisa y la empezó a besar, noto algo raro en sus labios pero pensó que era por el efecto de la cerveza. –Estas muy callada…- dijo el ojirojo, ella solo se limitó a besarlo con pasión y más pasión, sobre todo acariciar cada una de sus partes. –Qué raro, tu eres muy vergonzosa para este tipo de caricias supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

Por otro lado la verdadera líder de las PPG se encontraba en la planta baja buscando a su chico. -¿Robín no lo has visto? No lo encuentro por ningún lado- ya hacía más de media hora que no lo miraba la chica vestida de pirata negó con la cabeza Bombón agradeció y continuo buscando dio un gran suspiro.

- _Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo-_ pensó Him y solo girando su tenaza hizo que una ráfaga de viento guiara a la ppg hasta la alcoba donde estaba teniendo acción Brick de repente el corazón de Bombón se detuvo, su mano se quedó helada a unos escasos centímetros de tocar la perilla ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía un miedo punzante? Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. –Brick te estaba bus…- su frase quedo incompleta, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y sus hijos se tornaron cristalinos con facilidad. -¿Interrumpo algo?- cuestiono la joven alzando la voz, Brick de inmediato se paró y se giró, al ver a Bombón en el marco de la puerta y reconocer su voz, giro de inmediato para ver a su acompañante de cama quien se quitó el antifaz y era nada más y nada menos que Princesa. Ella estaba indignada ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que se confundiera y con Princesa? Casi rompía el vaso que tenía en la mano, su miraba se posó en el piso, Brick de inmediato tomo su camisa y se la puso con rapidez camino hasta bombón e intento disculparse. –Oye tengo que explicártelo…

-¿Explicar qué? Ya vi suficiente- contesto fría y dolida se giró y cuando estaba por irse Brick la tomo del brazo pero en automático Bombon le aventó el líquido que tenía en el vaso y lo tiro, se soltó del agarre y bajo las escaleras con rapidez perseguida por Brick. -¡Bombón!- le gritaba Brick molesto y como vio que esta no le hacía caso voló y quedo enfrente de ella haciendo contacto visual con Bombón pero esto solo le dolió mas, sintió como una daga atravesaba la dura coraza de su corazón, la chica estaba llorando. –Déjame en paz. Sentencio y acto seguido hizo un hueco en el techo.

-Mujeres- susurro para sí y emprendió su vuelo detrás de Bombón.

2 horas y media habían transcurrido desde que llegaron a la gran fiesta y Butch se sentó en el gran sofá de color rojo muy costoso a jugar videojuegos, nadie le podía ganar eran demasiados los que llegaban a retarlo ¿era de verdad?. –Oye amor y si ¿comemos algo?- interrogo Bellota tratando de que el tipo el prestaba atención, Butcho negó con la cabeza, la chica suspiro ¿Desde cuándo ella le rogaba a alguien? Suspiro y en eso llego su salvación, Mitch. –Veo que estas algo aburrida Bellota- se acercó el joven con una sonrisa, Bellota tenía su cabeza recargada en su mano la cual estaba de igual manera recargada en el lomo del sofá. –Que te digo Mitch, son los videojuegos.

-Vamos por un trago, anda no creo que tu novio se pierda si se la está pasando de lo más genial en los juegos-. Él tenía razón, su novio parecía no notarla, sabía que a Butch le gustaban los juegos pero ella tenía sentimientos, le gustaba cuando el mismo Butch le enseñaba a jugar algún videojuego pero bueno no todos los días se gana. Minutos más tarde Bellota empezó a bailar con Mitch canciones muy geniales para su gusto mismas que Butch en ocasiones no le agradaba bailar algo que ella no pensó fue que su novio desde hacía ya una media hora la estaba observando. –Butch tiene cara de amargado- soltó Mitch mientras bailaban, Bellota lo miro unos minutos de reojo y sonrió. –Déjalo él se lo tiene merecido.

- _game over-_ se escuchó desde la pantalla, Butch solto el control y camino hacia su novia y el tipo ese que en instantes mataría. –Mi…- Bellota no pudo terminar el nombre de su amigo ya que este le planto un beso, ella quedo estética al contrario de Butch que lo separo casi en milésimas de segundo de su novia, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo al piso con brusquedad. –Te voy a enseñar a respetarme imbécil- y dicho esto empezó a darle una serie de golpes en la cara no antes de habérsele montado encima, todos estaban aclamando ver sangre misma que empezó a chorrear de la nariz de Mitch, esto había ido demasiado lejos así que la PPG intervino lanzando con sus rayos laser a Butch al otro extremo del salón.

–Lárgate a jugar videojuegos, ¿estás bien Mitch?- cuestiono la ojiesmeralda mientras ayudaba a su amigo, Butch apenas se compuso camino hasta con Bellota se puso frente de ella, se agacho y la tomo por las piernas cargándola como un costal de patatas y emprendió un vuelo, dejando un hueco en el salón. Minutos más tarde después de forcejear demasiado con Butch se rindió, no tenía caso seguir luchando ya que este no daba su brazo a torcer para soltarla , llegar hasta la habitación del pelinegro y la tira en la cama sin delicadeza alguna, empieza a caminar de un lado a otro molesto. -¡Eres un idiota!- chillo la chica y empezó a decirle una sarta de groserías, Butch la miro unos segundos lo cual hizo que Bellota parara en seco. -¿Qué? ¿tengo monos en la cara?- interrogo la chica, ella era temeraria y no se dejaría por nadie mucho menos por ese idiota, Butch se lanzó contra ella y la beso con pasión, ella no quería el beso sin embargo después de unos segundos dejo de luchar ya que su cuerpo le aclamaba el beso. –Lo siento Bellota pero yo te quiero demasiado que solo verte con otro me pone como loco, soy un completo imbécil.

Bellota sonríe "lo sé Butch sé que eres un imbécil pero eres mi imbécil" y con esto se dio la reconciliación entre ambos, los besos y caricias continuaron y como era de esperarse una cosa llego a la otra y ambos jóvenes terminaron sin prenda alguna y entregándose el uno al otro por amor(la escena de la relación sexual se las dejo a su imaginación). –Te amo Butch/ -Te amo Bellota.

- _Esto es tan divertido… ahora solo me falta quebrar a la estúpida de Burbuja-_ Dijo con sorna Him, su plan estaba funcionando.

En la fiesta, la ojiazul acaba de salir del tocador cuando de repente escucha una plática interesante de unas chicas. -¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo una china.

-Si lo sé, anda con esa rubia tonta, debería de andar con alguien más guapa como Bell.

-Si ¡Bell! Es tan guapa y mona no sé qué hace con esa rubia les aseguro que es artificial.

-Si quiere una buena novia, yo tengo unas primas que están tremendas…

Burbuja quedo perpleja ¿tanto era la envida que la invadía a ella y a sus hermanas? ¿Qué pasa con la sociedad? ¿es que nunca dejan de hablar de alguien? Al parecer no, pero lo que más le dolía era que decían que ella no era lo suficiente para Boomer y que otra tipa si… ¿quieres eran ellas para decidir? Se encamino en dirección a donde se suponía que estaría su novio. -¿Gusta algún refresco?- le cuestiono un mesero, la chica tomo un vaso con coca y después continuo buscando a su novio, ¡bingo! Vio sus cabellos rubios.

-Si Boomer como te digo, me dijo la zorra de Princesa que casi Brick se la tiraba solo que llego la hermana de tu novia y los encontró…- dejo de hablar del asunto la chica del cabello blanco ya que vio que se aproximaba Burbuja y mejor decidió irse para que hablaran ellos. –Oye ¿Dónde estuviste?- cuestiono el rubio, su novia desapareció por mucho tiempo para él. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Burbuja, las palabras no salían sus ojos sin querer empezaron a derramar lágrimas. –Oye ¿Qué…- Boomer ni siquiera termino la pregunta, al parecer las chicas estaban decididas a interrumpirlos siempre, la chica le vertió el líquido que tenía en su vaso. –No quiero nada que ver contigo ¡quédate con Bell! ¡que te aproveche!.

Ella al igual que sus hermanas salió creando un hueco en el techo, Boomer dudo unos minutos pero al final decidió ir en su búsqueda. Al llegar, decide entrar por la ventana la cual estaba abierta y antes de que se metiera escucha a Burbuja sollozar, agacha su mirada, no importaba si el tuviera la culpa o no se sentía culpable de todas formas, ella era su chica y lo que menos quería era lastimarla. –Eso es…- y descendió al piso, tomo en sus manos un peluche en forma de elefante rosado…

 _Flash back_

 _-¡Boomer! Me encanta nuestra cita, es tan hermosa- dijo la chica de ojos azules, iba sujetada del brazo del chico, este solo sonríe. –Me alegra que te guste._

 _Esa tarde había sido de las más hermosas para Boomer pero también fue algo cansado, decidieron tomar asiento en una de las bancas del parque. -¿Quieres un refresco?._

 _-Seguro- asintió la chica, el rubio se encamino hacia un carrito donde vendían raspados y muchas dulces, chicharrones preparados y bueno comida poco nutritiva. –Me da 2 refrescos por favor- pidió el joven después su mirada se posó en un peluche rosado en forma de elefante. –es muy bonito ¿no? Se lo dejo en $350- dijo el sr que le entregaba los refrescos a Boomer se le hizo exagerado pero su Burbuja valía más que $300 pesos. –Lo quiero._

 _Ella estaba tan tranquila que no sintió cuando el joven llego, le puso el peluche enfrente casi como si el elefante la fuera a besar, ella sonrió. –Boomer eres el mejor novio de todos._

 _-Lo sé y solo por eso te cobrare con besitos._

 _–Encantada de pagar la deuda._

 _Fin del flashback._

-¿Por qué lo tiraste?- interrogo Boomer que ya estaba dentro de su habitación y se encontraba parado a un lado de su cama. –Lárgate- se limitó a decir la joven. –No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos Burbuja, las cosas no son como tú crees.

El joven intento explicar el asunto pero era imposible tratar con Burbuja sobre todo cuando estaba enojada y llorando, la chica se había puesto de pie para mirarle y demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, este sin más solo estaba ahí mirándola y después la abrazo con fuerza pero no al suficiente para lastimarla. –No hay nadie con quien quiera estar que no seas tú.

-Pero…- hace un ruido con la nariz como cuando estas congestionada. –Yo soy una llorona y Bell ella debe de ser muy atractiva…- finalizo la chica, Boomer frunce el ceño. -¿Todo esto es por ella? Para empezar ella esta locamente enamorada de Brick o algo así.

Y segundos más tarde los 2 estaban acostados en su cama, víctimas de Morfeo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10 CONSUMACIÓN

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARESCAN EN ESTE CAPITULO_** ** _me pertenecen y con_** ** _NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES_** ** _quiero decir a 2 SERIES LAS CUALES SON THE POWER PUFF GIRLS & DRAGON BALL Z dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. _**

**_Fanfiction: Brick en mi cuerpo, Bombón en el mío.(cualquier parecido con otra película es mera coincidencia xD)._**

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _MariiDii: Hola! Muchos saludos! ya veo, no te preocupes por tu ausentacion,ademas primero son los estudios! al igual que tu, tuve unos examenes importantes y por eso me perdi de echo aun tengo cosas por hacer y estudiar, este semestre esta muy cargado! Venezuela? es un gusto que una personita de haya me lea n_n saludos desde México! y en cuanto a lo que dices de Brick y Bombon ellos regresan a sus cuerpos antes de la fiesta :) asi que la escena no es lesbica XD es totalmente heterosexual :P! y espero te guste el final XD es algo largo pero vale la pena leerlo hasta el final._**

 ** _Nogizaka Haruka: Saludos! gracias por tus lindos post n_n me alegra que te haya gustado toda la trama de mi fic y espero disfruter leer el gran final que les prepare jeje :) aunque ya lo tenia con ideas bases se me borro T.T y tuve que iniciar otra vez XD algunas de las ideas son las que ya tenia y otras se me ocurrieron n_n._**

 ** _Capítulo 10: CONSUMACION. (FINAL/EPILOGO)._**

 ** _¡HOLA! Mis queridos lectores, primero quiero decirles que este es el capítulo final de mi historia he decidido darlo por terminado y espero que el final llene sus expectativas, la verdad quería darles un epilogo a parte pero creo que mejor se los doy 2 en 1 espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo además un agradecimiento especial a Arturo de jesus123 quien me ayudo en la colaboración de unas ideas geniales para el final._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: TENDREMOS LA COLABORACION DE UN PERSONAJE MUY ESPECIAL ENTRE NOSOTROS Y SE LLAMA GOKU/KAKAROTO SOLO SALDRA UNOS CUANTOS PARRAFOS XD PERO NO ES LA GRAN COSA ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR PONER A ESTE GRAN PERSONAJE CON NUESTRAS NENAS JEJE FUE ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIO ASI DE LA NADA XD._**

 _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores…_

 _Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta_

 _Pero el profesor Utonio agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "X" ¡y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_

 _Con sus ultra poderes : Bombón, Burbuja & Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._

-¡Escúchame!- dijo ya cansado un chico de ojos rojo fuego que desde hace un par de minutos estaba discutiendo con una bella joven llamada Bombón, ambos estaban en el cielo surcando, bueno más bien ella huía desde que vio aquella escena donde su corazón se hizo pedazos, ver a Brick con Princesa en una escena muy comprometedora aunque honestamente no tenía mucho sentido…

-¡Rosadita!- chillo el joven al no ver atención por ella se molestó y decidió aumentar su velocidad aun cuando ellas fueran grandes heroínas y los superaran en inteligencia ellos siempre serían más fuertes, subió un poco más alto de donde se encontraba volando la chica y entonces la sorprendió poniéndose enfrente de ella, la chica freno su vuelo pero termino impactando sus brazos en el gran torso de Brick. –Tenemos que hablar- dijo serio, Bombón trato de soltarse pero era inútil Brick ya la tenía víctima, sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura. –Vete con Princesa al parecer te divertías mucho- susurro la chica que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, su mirada se fijó en el piso. –No seas tonta no quiero a otra que no seas tú rosadita además Princesa es una tonta y mimada, la detesto.

Los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los suyos lentamente. –Además hicimos una promesa que no puedes romper: "Juntos por siempre, no importa lo que pase" tú lo dijiste y no te puedes echar para atrás- explico con lentitud y de manera calmada Brick, tenerla tan cercas lo calmaba no supo exactamente desde cuando empezó a brotar ese lindo sentimiento por ella, su rosadita, su chica, su todo. –Solo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas Brick.

-Oye todo sería fácil si no te fueras de la nada sin esperar una explicación ¿no crees?- contesto el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, ahora sus manos estaban en las mejillas enrojecidas de Bombón, había llorado se veía en sus ojos. –Creo que son los llamados "celos"- dialogo la chica algo avergonzada.

-Valla ¿tu celosa? Bombón eso me agrada pero- hizo una pausa para después acercarse a su oído y susurrarle: _confía en mí, mi amiguito y yo somos completamente tuyos_.

El tiempo transcurrió y dio origen al nuevo año en Saltadilla y para darle la bienvenida a este gran periodo nuevo al Alcalde se le ocurrió traer la cultura japonesa a su localidad. –Señorita Bellum dele a nuestros los boletos a nuestras heroínas favoritas- ordeno el enanito de sombrero gracioso, más tarde a la casa de las chicas llegaron unos boletos en un sobre. -¿Qué es Burbuja?- interrogo Bellota desde el comedor, estaba asaltando el refri para ver si había alguna bebida energética no cabía duda que nadar en el lago con Butch siempre la cansaba.

-Son unos boletos para ir a festejar el año japonés en Saltadilla ¿Qué dicen chicas? Y lo mejor de todo es que son 6 boletos ósea nuestros amores podrían ir con nosotros- explicaba contenta la rubia mientras releía los boletos. –Suena fantástico Burbuja.

Las 3 chicas se pusieron en contacto con sus respectivos novios y les mencionaron lo de la feria, no les pareció tan mala idea y decidieron ir con ellas preferían cuidarlas a que unos humanos estúpidos les echaran el ojo. 9 pm y las chicas aun no estaban arregladas al contrario de los RRB que ya llevan media hora esperándolas en el sillón junto al profesor Utonio que estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente. - _¿Cuánto se puede tardar una mujer en arreglar?-_ se cuestionaba Brick, Butch y Boomer al mismo tiempo el pelirojo se encontraba al lado izquierdo en medio Butch y la orilla Boomer.

-Y emmm ¿Cómo van las cosas _suegrito_?- comento el chico de ojos color esmeralda al escuchar la pregunta sus 2 hermanos casi se ahogaban con el líquido que se encontraban bebiendo, empezaron a toser y lo miraron con extrañeza, Butch lo único que buscara era liberar un poco la tensión en esos momentos, el profesor solo bajo levemente el periódico y arqueo la ceja, tenía su pipa en la boca y de esta le salía una especie de humo. –Bien ahora que lo mencionas quiero dejar en claro una cosa yo no…

-¡Estamos listas!- dijeron las 3 chicas mientras bajaban, a los 3 chicos un hilo de baba fue bajando de su boca, no podían decir ninguna palabra lo que sus ojos le mostraban era lo mejor, Bombón llevaba una kimono rosado con moñitos de color rojo, su cabello estaba suelto y liso para recoger los mechones que tapaban sus orejas decidió recogerlos con 2 moños de cada lado de color carmín tanto ella como sus hermanas llevaban sandalias bajas, su faja era de color rosa claro además la chica se supo maquillar muy bien en su mano traía consigo el abanico tradicional. Bellota, sin duda alguna Butch moría por ya saben si le parecía sexy así pero prefería siempre quitarle esos atuendos él siempre decía "me gustas más desnuda" pero ese día Bellota se miraba realmente hermosa, cabello suelto con curlis, su yukata era color verde claro que hacia juego con sus ojos, las figuras del traje eran unas bellotas y su faja era color café, su maquillaje era discreto como le había enseñado Bombón. Y la más pequeña de todas traía un kimono de color celeste y su estampado eran pequeñas nubes blancas, la faja era de color blanco y traía sus 2 coletas en las que su cabello estaba echo de caireles, maquillaje discreto y las 3 parecían unas diosas.

Los chicos reaccionaron y caminaron hasta ellas, Brick extendió su brazo para indicarle a Bombón que era hora de marcharse acto seguido las 3 parejas se marcharon. –Diviértanse y regrésenme a mis nenas a salvo ¿Entendido?- dijo el profesor desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Claro _suegrito!-_ Grito Butch y los otros dos hermanos rieron, las niñas se sonrojaron un poco, llegaron al auto de líder de los RRB y quien se subiera enfrente con él estaba claro que sería la rosadita, desde que ella y Brick empezaron a salir él era un caballero algo que jamás había notado o pensado que Brick seria pero bueno como dicen "nunca terminas de conocer a las personas", continuando atrás se subió el resto. –Estoy emocionada es mi primera vez que asisto a una feria japonesa me pregunto qué sorpresas habrá- decía entusiasmada Burbuja mientras Boomer la abrazaba y la acercaba, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-¡Butch! Tu y yo tenemos que arrasar con los juegos después de todo no podemos evitar ser tan competitivos[…]- continuaba diciendo Bellota sobre que lo haría pedazos en el juego, Butch tenía su chica sentada en sus piernas ya que el auto de Brick no era tan espacioso, la tenía abrazada de la cintura se acercó a su rostro para decirle algo. – _te vez muy sexy amor._

La chica se sonrojo más tarde lograron llegar hasta la feria que se miraba enorme y muy llamativa, todos los juegos con luces hermosas y muchísimos puestos para ver, comprar y participar, nuestros héroes se adentraron en la magnífica atracción. –Esperen, les pondré unas pulseras como recuerdo de que estuvieron en el evento japonés- dijo un guardia y les obsequio 6 pulseras, las chicas agradecieron y continuaron con el recorrido. -¡Es hermoso!- chillo la rubia y segundos más tarde se separaron del grupo.

-Bueno Butch tu y yo tenemos que encontrar algún juego nuevo para hacerte puré- dijo Bellota con autoridad, su novio sonrió y se adentraron en los puestos para ver qué tan divertido seria mirando y mirando dieron con un puesto donde tenías que dispararle a unos patos que se movían, si les disparabas a 3 patos ganabas un premio genial. –Creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba- dijo Butch y pago 2 rondas, una para él y la otra para su novia desgraciadamente solo le tiraron a un pato y el sr que se burló les entrego un dulce mugroso que costaba menos de lo que cuesta participar en el juego. -¡Es trampa! ¡su juego está arreglado!- grito colérica Bellota.

-Mira nena si no te gusta puedes irte a otro puesto ¿Sabes? No eres la única que participa en este juego y los que tienen puntería logran llevarse buenos premios- dialogo con soberbia el tipo, Bellota estaba que echaba chispas, minutos más tarde se ve el local destruido a Bellota feliz y a Butch abrazándola con una sonrisa ya que ambos tostaron el local con sus laser al pagarle otras 2 rondas y como premio se llevaron el dinero que el sr había conseguido apenas en ese día. –Tengo hambre Butch vallamos a comer algo.

Un flash se escuchó en el pequeño cuarto una pareja de pelirojos salieron sonriendo y la señora que se encontraba a un lado con muchos llaveros en el mostraron les sonrió. –Salieron muy bien.

-Ella es tan hermosa ¿Cuánto es?- dijo Brick acto seguido pago y les dieron a los 2 un llavero donde estaban ellos dentro de un hermoso corazón dorado y en la esquina estaban sus iniciales "B & B", en el camino Bombón no dejaba de apreciar el llavero. –Te gusta mucho por lo que veo- comento Brick, ella lo miro y asintió de la nada se paró enfrente de Brick, él se quedó extrañado ¿Qué ocurría? Y entonces su chica le planto un beso, la abrazo y atrajo más hacia él, quería sentirla suya. –Me encantas nena- soltó el líder de los RRB entre besos. –Brick vallamos a la casa de los espejos, por favor.

El chico suspiro solo lo hacía por verla feliz, pago el dichoso juego y entraron al local, no estaba tan grande lo que fastidiaba era ver tanto maldito espejo, Brick se distrajo un segundo observando una silueta en un espejo que creyó reconocer. -¿ _Bell?-_ pensó y esto no le agradaba sabía que si esa loca andaba por ahí no podía significar nada bueno. –Bombón no te sep…- demasiado tarde la chica ya no estaba con el ¿en qué puto momento se separaron? Bufo y maldijo ese estúpido juego de los espejos ¿A qué idiota se le había ocurrido? Ni hablar tendría que salir del juego para ver si su chica ya estaba afuera y cuando estaba por dar el último para salir de esa porquería alguien le cubre los ojos. – _Adiva quien soy._

Brick odiaba ese tipo de juegos y su novia lo sabía, solo con Bombón le agradaban pero esas manos no eran de su chica asi que las tomo con fuerza se giró y vio a quien menos esperaba ver. -¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí Bell?- cuestiono de mala gana mientras aun estrujaba sus manos. –Tranquilo amor solo vine porque estaba aburrida y quería un tiempo a solas contigo baby- esclareció al mismo tiempo que se soltó del agarre y poso sus manos en las mejillas de Brick.

-Vete al demonio, estoy con mi novia aquí, piérdete- finalizo la conversación el RRB y opto por irse de esa porquería, tenía que buscar a su chica esto no le daba buena espina, 5 minutos después de que Brick se fue del local seguido por Bell salió Bombón algo agitada. –Diablos… debe ser mi imaginación… ¿Brick?.

 _Flash back._

 _-Bombón… es tu fin…- se escuchó en un susurro inaudible para Brick pero para ella no, giro con brusquedad buscando quien era el causante de esa voz y cuando lo hizo apretó un poco más la mano de su novio, esto no le gustaba._

 _-Bombón… es tu fin- volvió a escuchar y cuando se dio la vuelta levemente por fin vio al causante, era nada más y nada menos que Him lo vio por los espejos sonreírle con sorna y acto seguido corrió, la chica no dudo ni 2 segundos en seguirlo ¡maldita casa de espejos! Era tan engañosa. Atravesó un largo pasillo y se adentró en una habitación circular y en todos los espejos estaba Him sonriendo con malicia, Bombón puso cara de molesta. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya habíamos acabado contigo- cuestiono Bombón algo nerviosa pero sin miedo, si ella no daba el primer golpe no rompía ninguna regla, pero en dado caso Him lo hiciera automáticamente el contrato queda nulo._

 _-Querida vengo a acabar con ustedes ¿Qué te parece lo que acontece? – dialogo Him, sabía que la ponía nerviosa aun cuando no lo demostrara sabía que le tenían miedo, todos le temían ¡era satanás! ¿Quién no le tiene miedo?. -¡No! Nosotras te acabaremos primero- contesto con valor la chica._

 _-Eso está por verse, las romperé a tal grado que no querrán vivir, los aldeanos las odiaran y todo será su culpa, esos bastardos también tendrán su merecido y cuando ya no tengan esperanzas ¡las matare! ¡no habrá nadie que las pueda salvar! Sobre todo a ti mi querida bombón tu misma cavaste tu tumba bueno tus hermanas y tú lo hicieron al enamorarse de los RRB, esos bastardos que no hacen más que preocuparse por ellos y sus necesidades jajaja- ver la silueta de ese tipo riéndose casi ahogándose era despreciable y en un impulso bombón rompió todos los cristales con sus propias manos, unos cuantos hilos de sangre en su puño pero nada grave, vidrios por todos lados y cuando dio el golpe final al último espejo, su mirada mostraba odio y frustración, una gota de sudor bajo desde su frente hasta su barbilla después cayó al piso. –No lo puedes evitar, todo ya está planeado…_

 _Bombón al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, decidió salir lo más rápido que pudo de la atracción era una suerte que les daban un croquis por si se perdía en dicho lugar, la chica emprendió una carrera para salir del lugar mientras maldecía._

 _Fin del flashback_

Terminaron de cenar unos ricos perros calientes( hotdogs) y optaron por caminar un momento viendo todos los puestos, eran interminables apenas en 1 hora lograron ver la mitad aún les faltaba ver mucho más, ella estaba recargada en su torso, el chico la envolvía en un abrazo cálido y seguro. -¿Te diviertes amor?- interrogo el joven, su chica lo miro le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza, continuaron viendo los locales Boomer había conseguido un peluche para su chica esta vez un poco más grande, era un gatito de color blanco y ojos azules. –Se parece mucho a ti Burbuja.

-¡Es Boomer!- grito una joven, segundos más tarde cientos y cientos de chicas rodearon a la pareja, Burbuja se sintió sofocada ¿Por qué habían tantas tipas mirándolos?. -¿Nos regalarías tu autógrafo? Y ¡una selfie!- pidió una muchacha que vestía como zorra, en eso todas se empezaron a acercar demasiado a Boomer y fueron empujando a Burbuja. -¡Oigan!- chillo la rubia pero no fue escuchada, todas las mujeres la empujaron hasta dejarla fuera del circulo donde Boomer estaba. -¡Es mi novio!- grito colérica.

-Cállate rubia, déjanos en paz ¿acaso no lo compartes ni unos minutos? Al menos déjanos tener una foto con ella- dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos celestes que giro y la miro feo, Burbuja quedo estética y ya no dijo nada, suspiro. –Ni hablar…

5, 10, 20 más de media hora había pasado desde que esas mojigatas acorralaron a su novio y no lo dejaban ni respirar, desde lo lejos Burbuja observaba como lo abrazan y le plantaban besos en las mejillas, eso la molestaba pero… ¿podía hacer algo ella? Respiro hondo y dejo salir todo pensó que sería mejor ver los puestos y eso hizo ya que le habían robado a su novio. –Estúpidas…- susurraba para sí mientras atesoraba el peluche y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca provocando que su sandalia se rompiera y cayera con algo de brusquedad por suerte a tiempo metió sus manos para impedir un feo golpe en su cara, se puso de pie con rapidez y se quitó la otra sandalia. –Lo que me faltaba- decidió dejar los puestos y caminar a un lugar menos concurrido, llego casi al bosque de la ciudad y se sentó en un tronco, coloco las sandalias a un lado y miro el cielo, estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca pronto darían los juegos artificiales.

-¡Brick Him!- se escuchó gritar a la ojirosa el nombre de su actual novio, la mujer parecía molesta se encamino hasta llegar a él y lo hayo con la tipeja que menos esperaba ver. -¿Qué rayos haces con esta idiota?- Brick se sorprendió de escuchar que la misma Bombón dijera ese tipo de palabras ya que por lo regular se contenía. –Cálmate ¿Quieres? Ya te dije que ella es solo mi prima.

-¡Tú a ella le interesas! ¡ella te ama! ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?.

-Ah y por qué ella este loca por mi ¿significa que le hare caso?, estas mal nena ya te dije que a quien yo quiero es a ti- dijo con algo de fastidio la última frase.

-¡Es que tú le das alas! Además ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Deberías largarte- la pregunta y la ultima oración fueron para Bell quien la miro con gracia, sabía que encontrar a Brick con ella le causaría un gran repudio a Bombón por consiguiente esto fastidiaría a Brick y terminarían. -¡Basta! No me escuchas yo te estoy diciendo que no le daré luz verde a esta idiota.

-Cálmate Bombón ¿no me emprestas un ratito? Al menos para tener sexo es que tú sabes Brick es el único que puede satisfacerme- dijo con malicia y sorna Bell mientras se acercaba a Brick. -¡No te acercas a mi hombre! ¡zorra!- y cuando estaba por tirarle un golpe el líder de los RRB la detuvo interponiéndose entre ellas 2, dándole la espalda a Bell y deteniendo su golpe con una mano. -¿Te calmas?.

Bombón no podía creer que el estúpido de Brick estuviera de su parte. –¿Con así son las cosas he? Bien ¡que te aproveche!- chillo bombón y cuando estuvo por irse él no la dejo. -¡Esto no ha acabado!.

Bombón se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, Brick sintió como la sangre le empezó a hervir. -¡Vete mucho a la mierda rosadita! ¡me tienes hasta la madre!- esto callo al instante a Bombón, su corazón fue atravesado por una daga ¿Cómo era posible que le hablara así y enfrente de esa zorra?. –Eres un idiota Brick.

Y antes de irse la peliroja gira y le arroja unos rayos laser a Bell mismos que solo le rosan el cuello y cortan unos cuantos de sus cabellos blancos. -¡Tsk! Mujeres…

-¡Vete al carajo Butch!- grito Bellota, su novio continuo caminando sin tomarle importancia, estaba molesta y eso no era bueno mejor hablaría con ella cuando se calmara un poco más. -¡Si no regresas terminamos, idiota!- y con estas palabras Butch voló hasta ella y se paró enfrente de esta haciéndola retroceder un poco. –Tu no elijes cuando terminamos nena, de eso me encargo yo.

-Imbécil- soltó la joven y ahora ella fue la que se largó del lugar, tanto ella como Bombón caminaron hasta llegar justo donde Burbuja estaba, la vieron y se sentaron con ella en ese tronco que era bastante ancho. –Bombón, Bellota ¿el amor duele?- interrogo la más pequeña de las 3, la peliroja la abrazo. –Es complicado por cierto ¿Qué hora es? Ya casi salen los juegos artificiales ¿no?.

-Es verdad- dijo Bellota y pusieron atención en el cielo, segundos después empezaron a escucharse el disparo de los juegos artificiales y con esto el cielo se ilumino de lindos colores y figuras, las 3 sonrieron era hermoso. –Ojala el profesor estuviera aquí con nosotros- soltó la más pequeña, todo parecía tranquilo y normal hasta que de repente un olor desagradable les llego a nuestras chicas: azufre. Los juegos artificiales que parecían tener todos los colores empezaron a tornarse solo rojos y en vez de formar estrellas o corazones lo que se formaba eran calaveras monstruosas en eso Him y sus lacayos hacen su aparición enfrente de las PPG.

Him traía consigo un cuerpo que simulaba ser el del profesor Utonio lo cual rápidamente altero a nuestras heroínas, se pararon y fruncieron el ceño. -¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- interrogo con acidez la líder. -¡Eso no importa! Hay que atacarlos- dijo Bellota y en un acto sin pensar voló para atacar a Him lo que no esperaba era que el banyo de Peludito la recibió con un muy duro golpe logrando que el instrumento musical se rompiera lo curioso era que Peludito no se volvió loco como acostumbraba. –Auch- se quejó la hermana mediana las 2 restantes la ayudaron a levantarse, miraron con odio a Him pero cada una de las chicas tenía un odio especial por cada lacayo de Him, Bombon por lo recién ocurrido con Brick quería que Bell fuera suya, Bellota odiaba a Peludito nada personal pero odiaba el rosa además la golpeo con su banyo y Burbuja siempre le han parecido adorables los animales todos menos Mojo.

-¡Bombón tu serás mía!- grito Bell quien miro a Him y este asintió dándole el permiso para acabar con su oponente la líder de las ppg no espero más y se elevó por los aires y comenzó la batalla de ellas, cuerpo a cuerpo y lanzándose poderes, ninguna cedía ni cedería, Bell le dio un golpe en la cara pero Bombón le dio 2 más en su abdomen lo cual hizo que escupiera algo de saliva. –Nada mal estúpida, Brick es mío entiéndelo- dijo Bell esto solo hizo enfurecer más a Bombón.

-¡Estúpido infausto! Me las pagaras- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese grandulón se había puesto encima de la chica dándole golpe tras golpe, Bellota lo lanzo al otro extremo con su laser, por otro lado Burbuja esquivaba cada ataque que Mojo le lanzaba con sus aparatos extraños, ella le lanzaba laser u ondas sónicas pero no parecían afectarle demasiado , las peleas se extendieron por 15 minutos y nuestras chicas ya estaban con los kimonos rasgados por suerte debajo de estos traían un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes cada una de su color. –Esto ya es aburrido, Princesa ataca a los humanos ¡ahora!- ordeno Him, acto seguido la pecosa empezó a atacar a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, lo cual es visto por los 3 RRB. -¿Qué diablos está pasando haya?- cuestiono Butch, los 3 estaban en una colina mirando la feria y empezaron a notar como la gente corría asustada y detrás de ellos iba Princesa atacándolos a diestra y siniestra. –Chicos y si…- quiso decir Boomer pero sus 2 hermanos le dijeron "cállate" y acto seguido los 3 volaron hasta con la pecosa y le exigieron saber de qué trataba todo eso. –No les diré nada imbéciles.

Los chicos sonrieron con sorna, lo que menos debería intentar esa estúpida seria molestarlos a ellos, Butch la agarro de su cabello y le tiro fuerte de el. -¡Suéltame! ¡idiota!- chillo la joven mientras sus manos se fueron a su cabello el cual Butch aun tenia agarrado, la zarandeo y los otros 2 se burlaron. –Estúpida te dijimos que hablaras ahora pagaras…- el trio empezó a darle una paliza a la pobre chica que si fuera una humana cualquiera no habría resistido tanto a esperen si es una humana cualquiera, la dejaron tirada casi sin ropa, deschongada y ensangrentada con muchos moretones y quizá costillas rotas y eso añádanle un brazo roto unos cuantos dedos. –Him llego para destruirlos a todos y sobre todo a ellas- articulo con dificultad la pecosa los RRB sabían cuál era su tarea ahora y antes de irse Butch se giró y en chicharro a Princesa con su laser, en el vuelo todo era silencio. –Se lo merecía la perra.

Al llegar al campo de batalla observaron toda la situación, las chicas ya estaban agotadas, sus golpes no parecían darle ni a una mosca y en cambio sus adversarios parecían llenos de energía a unos metros de ellos estaba el bastardo de Him riendo con malicia, césped quemado, trozos de hielo por todos lados, arboles tirados y como 3 cráteres, era un desastre, todos los ciudadanos corriendo como locos. –Debemos ayudarlas- dijo Butch y antes de que emprendiera el vuelo Boomer los detuvo. –No, primero a los ciudadanos.

Butch y Brick fruncieron el ceño ¿Estaba loco? Primero deberán ser ellas, están cansadas y en cualquier momento caerán rendidas. -¿Pero estas idiota o qué?.

-Ellas se molestaran si alguno de estos aldeanos sale herido y peor si saben que venimos y no los tratamos de salvar- y de mala gana los hermanos mayores ayudaron a que los ciudadanos estuvieran a salvo, Butch corto un gran pedazo de cemento, Boomer lo alzo y Brick lo dejo tieso con una mescla. –Escuchen quédense detrás de este muro y estarán a salvo, no hagan nada estúpido solo quédense aquí y nosotros destruiremos a esos idiotas.

Y con eso Brick tranquilizo a la multitud, emprendieron rápido el vuelvo hacia la batalla, esto iba mal, Bell, Peludito y Mojo tenían a su merced a las chicas y estaban por darles el toque final cuando los chicos los interceptan con una buena patada en la quijada haciendo que cayeran a varios metros de las chicas seguido de eso ayudan a las chicas a ponerse de pie cayendo así sus últimos trozos de los kimonos. -¡Bastardo! ¡Esos idiotas están bajo tu control!- chillo Butch, Bellota se encontraba recargada en el al igual que sus hermanas con sus contrapartes. –Son unos traidores, perros infelices- dialogo Him y después sonrió, lanzo el cuerpo que traía cargando y lo quemo en instantes esto hizo que las chicas gritaran con dolor, se suponía que ese era su padre ¿Por qué era tan cruel ese demonio? Los chicos quedaron estéticos ante tal acción si ellos eran unos bastardos, Him era mucho peor. Ahora las nenas mostraron algo que los chicos no esperaron ver en sus ojos, de nobleza y bondad pasaron a odio y venganza , sin piedad alguna Bombón congelo a Bell antes de que la tipa pudiera hacer nada y después pulverizo el cristal, seguía Him pagaría con sangre lo ocurrido, Bellota toma una estaca que se formó durante la batalla y golpes mientras destruían casi todo el bosque, se lanzó contra Peludito y se le clavo la estaca en el pecho con una furia indomable, después continuo golpeando vorazmente su cabeza hasta que casi todos los dientes de este ser rosado se desprendieron, no era suficiente, nada sería suficiente pero ahora le tocaba a Him y ahí si sabría lo que es el karma, Burbuja por su lado le dio una changuiza(golpiza) a Mojo dejándolo inconsciente, su furia se desquitaría con Him no con el chango que era inocente.

Bombón se aproximó rápidamente a la silueta que parecía ser Him pero cuando le lanza un golpe, este desaparece lo cual desconcertó a Bombón. –Atrás querida- susurro con malicia Him y antes de que Bombón pudiera actuar este le clavo una tenaza envenenada, Bombón intento decir algo pero de su boca salieron unas gotas de sangre y cerro sus ojos, empezó a caer en picada Brick al ver esto voló hasta ella y la atrapo, cuando descendió su cara mostraba frustración y dolor, la chica no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, algo malo estaba pasando, Him ríe con sorna y los 4 restantes estaban sin palabras. Brick recuesta el cuerpo de la joven y después fulmina con la mirada a Him. -¡Bastardo pagaras por esto!- y en eso el joven no duda y emprende el vuelo para otra batalla la cual fue peor (se los dejo a su imaginación).

Burbuja por primera vez toma el mando de la situación y propone un plan, estaban a unos centímetros de Blossom. –Escuchen, estamos cansadas y ustedes también con fuerza bruta no lograremos nada, Brick le está dando batalla pero ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto durara para que lo mate? Hay que planear algo mejor que la fuerza bruta.

Los 3 la miraron y asintieron en eso Blossom empieza a susurrarles. –Es..cuchen… Burbuja tiene razón… no podremos ganar solo usando poderes débiles hay que hacer una "genkidama".

-¿Una qué?- cuestionaron los 4. –Genkidama, idiotas, una técnica que nos podría salvar y podremos derrotar a Him de una vez por todas…

 _Flash back._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_ _Es el cielo- se preguntó la peliroja, mientras continuaba caminando hasta que llega a un lugar gigante. –Usted es Bombón Utonio, vas al cielo- le dijo un tipo y ella se adentró al dicho lugar, hermoso sin duda._

 _-Woow pero… yo no debería estar aquí, en este mismo instante mi familia está librando una batalla muy difícil ¡maldita sea!- exclamo molesta de repente un tipo pasa empujándola. -¡Ten cuidado!- chillo y ve que el tipo llevaba una gran cantidad de platos repletos de comida esto llamo su interés y lo siguió hasta llegar a una mesa donde un tipo de cabellera negra despeinada y brazos muy firmes estaba comiendo como si nunca hubiese probado algún plato en su vida._

 _-¿qjdeuierdes?- dijo el hombre mientras le ofrecía un poco de la comida en eso un tipo le dio un leve golpe. -¡Goku! No se habla con la boca llena._

 _-Lo siento- dijo después de tragar toda la comida que consumió, la invito a sentarse y la chica negó cuando le ofrecieron un plato de comida. -¿Por qué no quieres? Estas muy delgada y joven para estar en este lugar ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Goku mientras comía y comía. –Vera sr Goku… lo que pasa es que… yo estaba luchando con un poderoso ser y me mato… y… ¡necesito volver! Mis hermanas y ellos… ¡me necesitan! Yo… cuando menos tengo que regresar para derrotar a ese ser y…- cayo la joven la verdad era que solo esperaba regresar para verlas un momento más._

 _El tipo de cabellera despeinada pauso la comida y guardo silencio. -¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo y la peliroja contesto dudosa. –Bombón por lo que veo tú tienes un corazón puro y si es el cazo con tus hermanas ustedes podrán derrotar a ese ser con una técnica muy poderosa…- explico Goku, a la chiquilla se le iluminaron los ojos movió con rapidez los platos y poso sus manos sobre las de Goku. –Por favor dígame…_

 _-Veras esta técnica se llama Genkidama y consiste en que el usuario tenga los brazos en alto y acumule energía, mucha energía esto funcionara más si los aldeanos o todos los habitantes de la tierra te ayudan con su energía lo único que tienen que hacer es levantar sus brazos, como consecuencia es que acabaran agotados pero es mejor agotados que muertos así que yo ya te dije como funciona es tu oportunidad si la quieres usar o no…- y antes de que acabara Bombón lo había abrazado. -¡Muchas gracias!._

 _-No hay de que por cierto volverás a la vida, eres muy joven y tienes mucho por vivir yo ya viví lo que tenía que vivir pero tu pequeña tienes que ir haya y salvar la tierra así como yo lo he hecho un montón de veces y con gusto- una vez terminada la charla, Goku les explico la situación a los del alto mando y por esta vez decidieron alterar el orden y regresar a la vida a la chica…_

 _Fin del flash back._

La ojirosada se pone de pie y empieza a extender sus manos de un momento a otro hace contacto con todos los ciudadanos de Saltadilla y todo el mundo. – _Ciudadanos estamos en peligro, mi ciudad y pronto todos ustedes, Him uno de los seres más crueles está intentado destruirnos a mí y a mis hermanas les suplico por favor que me ayuden con su energía, solo un poco lo único que tienen que hacer es extender las manos y su energía llegara a mí, por favor ayúdenme para yo ayudarlos en un futuro ¡por favor!._

Parecía absurdo pero como las POWER PUFF GIRLS eran mundialmente conocidas nadie dudo en ayudarlas brindándoles de su energía. –Chicos necesito que ayuden a Brick y entretengan a Him yo necesito juntar la energía Goku me dijo que esto tardaría…

3 Minutos transcurrieron y Bombón logro hacer una de las más grandes genkidamas claro que también tuvo que ver que Goku le cedió parte de su poder para acelerar la aparición de la gran esfera una vez echa, los 5 descienden con Bombon y con la poca energía que les queda se la brindan a la gran bola, Him con varios moretones e hilos de sangre defiende _y sonríe. -¡Eso no me detendrá!._

- _El mal nunca gana, mientras el bien exista-_ recordó la frase que Goku le dijo y soltó la gran esfera que segundos después logro vencer a Him, parecía imposible pero lo lograron, hoy la tierra podría dormir en paz.

Los aldeanos al ver que todo había terminado aplaudieron por sus 6 héroes, de un momento a otro Blossom se desmaya y lo único que escucho fue a Brick gritar para que buscaran una ambulancia, cuando despierta está en un hospital donde Brick está a su lado y a su alrededor sus hermanas y cuñados sonriendo. -¿Qué paso? ¡el profesor!.

En eso la puerta se abre y el mismísimo profesor entra con un gran ramo de flores, Blosson esta confundida y mira a los 5. –El profesor siempre estuvo en su laboratorio, todo este tiempo ahí estuvo una vez los 7 reunidos en el hospital le hacen una pregunta a Bombón. –Hija ¿Quién te enseño esa técnica?.

-El sr Goku, padre.

Y bueno todo vuelve a la normalidad, los chicos y las chicas terminan sus sagrados estudios y ahora Brick y Bombon dan clases en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Saltadilla, Butch por su lado se convirtió en un gran entrenador de un importante equipo de futbol americano, Bellota es la directora de la asociación de deportes a nivel mundial (muy bien pagada). Burbuja es una gran diseñadora de modas y tiene su propio local donde fabrica su revista en cuanto a Boomer es dueño de un gran museo en la ciudad y con los años empezó a expandir su franquicia.

Todo era perfecto los 6 tenían una buena vida y sobre los malvados desde que Him intento destruir a las chicas ya jamás hubo algún intento de lo mismo, no faltaban los rateros de bolsos o asaltos pero eran mínimos dejando de lado eso pasamos a una linda celebración en la casa del profesor.

-Suegrito le quiero decir que Bombón y yo seremos padres y por consiguiente usted será abuelo- dijo Brick mientras alzaba la copa, su mujer con la que se había casado un par de meses atrás poso sus manos sobre su vientre sonriendo pero a su padre/creador le quería dar un infarto, hace apenas 7 años que ocurrió lo de Him y ahora ya estaba casada y formaría una familia con ese muchacho pero bueno ni hablar si sus nenas eran felices era más que suficiente.

10 años más tarde…

Brick y Bombon tuvieron 3 hijos, primero una dulce niña con el mismo color de ojos que su padre y la cabellera era de color naranja la llamaron Esperanza, seguido nació un hermoso varón que saco los ojos de Bellota y el cabello rubio de Boomer lo llamaron Brayan y por ultimo un nene que era la viva imagen de Brick a este lo llamaron Brick jr.

En cuanto Butch y Bellota no perdieron el tiempo y tuvieron 4 hijos, 2 gemelas a las que llamaron Liz y Luz que era la misma imagen de Butch solo que las nenas tenian los ojos de color morado después 2 gemelos a los que llamaron Botch y Butch los cuales tenían el cabello liso como Bellota y ojos morados, aun pensaban si tener más o no.

Burbuja y Boomer tuvieron un bebe que lo llamaron Phil y era un amor la imagen de Boomer pero con el corazón de Burbuja y ahora la rubia estaba embarazada de al parecer unas lindas gemelas.

Las 3 familias visitaron al abuelo Utonio y como era de esperarse todos los nietos corrieron para el lavatorio y empezaron a jugar y hacer destrozos, las parejas estaban sentadas en el sofá junto al profesor Utonio que apenas traía una charola con bocadillos, anterior mente les había traído limonada. -¡Brik jr deja en paz los tubos de ensayo de tu abuelo!- ordeno Blossom, Brick sonrió no cabía duda que ese era su hijo. –Déjalos hija son pequeños aun y además yo quería verlos- contesto alegre el profesor.

-Bueno suegrito ya que lo pone así, prepárese por que aún faltan muchos nietos más por venir- contesto Brick y Bombón hizo una cara de o_o.

 **FIN.**


End file.
